


Masz 487 nieodczytanych wiadomości (albo: Sherlock Holmes rozpoczyna grupową konwersację)

by Pirania



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: MH: Proszę mnie usunąć z tej konwersacjiTytuł oryginału: You Have 487 New Messages (Or, In Which Sherlock Holmes Starts a Grouptext)Autorka: JenTheSweetieTłumaczka: PiraniaZgoda na tłumaczenie: jest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Have 487 New Messages (Or, In Which Sherlock Holmes Starts a Grouptext)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550472) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



**1 czerwca 2017**

_Konwersacja grupowa: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade, Pani Hudson, Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes_

 

 _SH:_ Gdzie jest moja czaszka

 _GL:_ Mam nadzieję, że w twojej głowie?

 _JW:_ On mówi o tej z kominka

 _JW_ : Naprawdę potrzebowaliśmy do tego grupowego czatu?

 _MoH_ : Oooo, uwielbiam grupowe czaty!

 _MH:_ Proszę mnie usunąć z tej konwersacji.

 _PaniH:_ Kto do mnie pisze? Kim Państwo są?

 _SH:_ Gdzie jest moja czaszka

 _PaniH_ : Sherlocku? Czy to Ty?

 _JW_ : Sherlock, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby zabrać twoją czaszkę?

 _JW:_ Pani Hudson, to jest grupowa konwersacja

 _JW:_ Proszę się nie martwić, przyjdę do pani i dodam wszystkich do pani książki adresowej

 _SH:_ Wczoraj moja czaszka była na swoim miejscu. Teraz jej nie ma. W ciągu ostatnich 24h wszyscy byliście na Baker Street. Konkluzja: zabrało ją jedno z Was.

 _MoH:_ To nie ja. Poza pracą staram się trzymać z daleka od części ciała. Haha

 _MH:_ Proszę mnie usunąć z tej konwersacji.

 _GL:_ Dlaczego uważasz, że to jedno z nas ją wzięło?

 _JW:_ Bo jest pomylony

 _PaniH:_ Przyjdę i pomogę Ci szukać, jeśli chcesz.

 _PaniH:_ Mam do tego dryg. W zeszłym tygodniu znalazłam Twoje bokserki pod kanapą, pamiętasz?

 _SH:_ Nie musiała się Pani tym dzielić z całą grupą, Pani Hudson.

 _GL:_ Stary, z tym się nie zgadzam

 _GL:_ Pani H., znalazła pani ostatnio coś jeszcze na Baker Street?

 _SH:_ Niech mu Pani nie odpowiada.

 _JW:_ Sam jesteś sobie winien, Sherlock

 _PaniH:_ Nie jestem Waszą gosposią!

 _MoH:_ Dlaczego twoje bokserki wylądowały pod kanapą?

 _MoH:_ Nieważne, właściwie to nie chcę wiedzieć

 _MH:_ Proszę mnie usunąć z tej konwersacji

_SH nadał(a) nazwę grupy:_ _**Gdzie jest moja czaszka** _

 

_**2 czerwca 2017** _

_SH:_ Poważnie oczekuję, że jedno z Was zwróci moją czaszkę.

 _GL:_ Poważnie oczekuję, że dowiem się, czemu ściągasz gatki w salonie

 _JW:_ Rosie pomagała mi zrobić pranie i rozrzuciła kilka rzeczy po domu

 _SH_ : „Pomagała” to ładne słowo

 _SH:_ Nigdy nie przywrócę mojego indeksu skarpetkowego do uprzedniego stanu

 _MoH:_ Twojego CZEGO?!

 _JW:_ O rany, nie podjudzaj go

 _JW:_ Jego komoda to dzieło życia kogoś cierpiącego na średnie-ciężkie OCD

 _JW:_ A jednocześnie nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek zmył po sobie talerz

 _SH:_ Mocne słowa jak na kogoś, kto nie zauważył, że niemal od roku używam szczotki do klozetu w celach hodowli pleśni.

 _PaniH_ : A Wy nawet NIE MACIE szczotki!

 _PaniH:_ Od dekady używacie mojej!

 _MH:_ Proszę mnie usunąć z tej konwersacji.

 _SH:_ Schodzimy z tematu. Którym jest MOJA CZASZKA.

 _GL:_ Ale po co któremuś z nas twoja czaszka? Normalnym ludziom czaszki się nie przydają

 _GL:_ Chyba że ktoś gra Hamleta

 _PaniH:_ Idę na górę, jestem pewna, że znajdziemy ją raz-dwa

 _PaniH:_ Masz ochotę na herbatę?

 _PaniH:_ Ten jeden raz.

 _SH:_ Chętnie, dziękuję.

 _JW:_ Skoro woda się już gotuje, to ja też poproszę. Dzięki

 _SH:_ Do wszystkich zainteresowanych – czaszka znaleziona w skrzyni z zabawkami Rosie.

 _GL_ : Cudnie. To całe „wychowywanie normalnego dziecka” idzie wam obu świetnie, brawo wy

 _JW:_ Dzięki, Greg, doceniam

 


	2. Chapter 2

**16 czerwca 2017**

_GL:_ Czy ktoś widział Sherlocka? Nie odbiera telefonu

 _GL:_ Mam dla niego śledztwo

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ _**Gdzie jest moja czaszka** _ _na:_ _**Sherlock GPS System** _

_MoH:_ Ostatnio widziałam go wczoraj, kiedy wpadł po trochę krwi i powiedział mi, że moje włosy nie wypadają tak bardzo, jak myślałam

 _MoH:_ W sumie nie musiałam pisać tych szczegółów

 _PaniH_ : Zgadzam się z nim, Molly!

 _PaniH:_ Nadal masz cudowne włosy, jeszcze kilka lat, zanim to się zmieni!

 _PaniH_ : Pojechałam na weekend do Yorkshire, więc nie mam pojęcia, co z Sherlockiem, ale John na pewno wie!

 _MH:_ Proszę mnie usunąć z tej konwersacji _._

 _MH_ Chyba że Sherlock naprawdę zniknął – w takiej sytuacji proszę skontaktować się ze mną bezpośrednio, a potem mnie usunąć z tej konwersacji _._

 _JW:_ Jest w domu. Telefon niesprawny

 _GL:_ Niesprawny?

 _JW:_ Sherlock ma fazę na youtube'a. Odkrył serię „Czy to się zblenduje?”

 _GL:_ lololol

 _MoH_ : NIE

 _MoH:_ POWIEDZ, ŻE NIE!

 _JW:_ Och, tak.

 _PaniH:_ Co się stało?

 _PaniH:_ Co to jest „Czy się zblenduje?”

 _JW:_ Niech się pani nie przejmuje

 _JW:_ Gdy pani wróci z Yorkshire, będzie już nowy blender

 _JW:_ Przypuszczam, że Sher

 _JW:_ Lestrade, lepiej żeby to było 7 albo wyżej. SH

 _GL:_ W Wembley _z_ naleziono zamarznięte na kamień ciało

 _JW:_ Zamarznięte? Jest czerwiec. SH

 _GL:_ Jest jeszcze lepiej.

 _GL:_ Nie są w stanie go odmrozić.

 _SH:_ Cudownie. Wyślij Johnowi adres. SH

 _JW:_ Mam nadzieję, że nie będę pod obserwacją, skoro z mojego telefonu wysłano odpowiedź „Cudownie” na wieść o morderstwie

 _JW:_ Nawiasem mówiąc, znów piszę ja, John

 _JW:_ Jeśli to nie jest oczywiste

 _PaniH:_ Chłopcy, to brzmi nieźle, nie mogę się doczekać, aż przeczytam o tym na blogu!

 _MH:_ John, nie martwiłbym się o to na Twoim miejscu

 _MH:_ Już jesteś pod obserwacją.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**28 lipca 2017**

_JW:_ Cześć wszystkim, sorry, że wskrzeszam tę grupę, ale wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni na urodziny Rosie w tę sobotę

 _JW:_ O 14 u nas

 _JW:_ i błagam, nie przynoście prezentów, Sherlock nakupił już tyle badziewia, że wystarczy jej do następnych urodzin

 _SH:_ Miło mi, że określasz moje edukacyjne prezenty jako „badziewie”.

 _SH:_ Najwyraźniej nie chcesz otrzymać prezentu na SWOJE urodziny.

 _JW:_ NIGDY W ŻYCIU nie dostałem od ciebie prezentu na urodziny.

 _JW:_ W ogóle wiesz, kiedy mam urodziny???

 _GL:_ Chyba w marcu, nie?

 _GL:_ Oj, to było do Sherlocka

 _SH:_ Miałem odpowiedzieć, że w marcu, ale Lestrade był pierwszy

 _JW:_ No jasne

 _GL:_ Możecie się kłócić poza grupową konwersacją?

 _JW:_ W każdym razie potwierdźcie, czy będziecie, żebyśmy mogli kupić żarcie

 _JW:_ Jeśli to kogoś interesuje, Sherlock odpowiada za dekoracje

 _MoH:_ Sherlock dekoruje? Muszę to zobaczyć

 _MoH:_ Oczywiście i tak bym przyszła! Sherlock o niczym nie przesądza! Haha!

 _SH:_ To miała być tajemnica, John.

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ _**Sherlock GPS System** _ _na:_ **Planowanie Imprez Baker Street Sp. z o.o.**

_JW:_ Myślę, że by się połapali, kiedy by zobaczyli, że dekoracje składają się z małych szkiełek powiększających i szkielecików

 _PaniH_ : Będę, oczywiście!

 _PaniH:_ Przypominam tylko, że w tym roku nie sprzątam! Nie jestem Waszą gosposią!

 _GL:_ Nie przegapiłbym tego, John, ale puścimy w tle grę z Chelsea, nie?

 _MH:_ Zjawię się niezawodnie.

 _SH:_ Mycroft, ciebie nikt nie zapraszał.

 _MH:_ Jestem w tej konwersacji, prawda?

 _MH:_ Chociaż oczywiście wolałbym, żeby mnie z niej usunięto.

 _JW:_ Mycroft, oczywiście, że jesteś zaproszony, zignoruj go.

 _MH:_ Do zobaczenia w sobotę.

 

**1 lipca 2017**

_JW:_ Jest szansa, żeby ktoś po drodze ogarnął tort?

 _JW:_ Mamy mały fakap.

 _GL:_ Rosie już się do niego dorwała?

 _JW:_ Nie Rosie, Sherlock. [Zdjęcie – lodowka.jpg – 1.7.2017 12:39 pm]

 _SH:_ To tylko niewielka eksplozja.

 _MoH:_ Wpadnę do Tesco.

 _SH:_ Skoro nie będzie tortu, to może Mycroft nie przyjdzie?

 _SH:_ Zawsze trzeba szukać pozytywów.

 _MH:_ Przynajmniej próbowałeś, braciszku. Jestem już w drodze.

_SH usunął(a) MH z_ _**Planowanie Imprez Baker Street Sp. z o.o.** _

_SH dodał(a) MH do_ _**Planowanie Imprez Baker Street Sp. z o.o.** _

_JW:_ Chyba uznał, że większą karą będzie cię tu trzymać niż wyrzucać

 _SH:_ Dokładnie.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**16 lipca 2017**

_MoH:_ Kochani! Za miesiąc mam dziewczyński wypad na Santorini i staram się złapać formę zanim kupię kostium kąpielowy, haha

 _MoH:_ Na wszystkich blogach twierdzą, że idzie lepiej, kiedy ćwiczy się z kimś, więc może ktoś miałby ochotę?

 _MoH:_ Nic trudnego, ciężarki, może jogging w parku albo lekcja tańca

 _PaniH_ : Bardzo bym chciała, Słoneczko, ale wiesz jak jest z moim biodrem

 _PaniH:_ Przyślij zdjęcia z Grecji! Kiedy byłam w Twoim wieku, poznałam tam przemiłego chłopca

 _PaniH:_ Nie zapomnij zabrać swoją najładniejszą bieliznę

 _JW:_ Tego obrazu już z głowy nie wyrzucę

 _JW:_ Fajna sprawa, Molly, ale chyba wystarczy mi ćwiczeń, skoro ostatnio ciągle biegam za dwulatką, a od czasu do czasu za przestępcą

 _SH:_ Ja się zgadzam.

 _GL:_ Sorry, ale ŻE CO?

 _GL_ : SHERLOCK?

 _GL:_ To naprawdę ty?

 _GL:_ Ktoś cię porwał? Mam organizować ekpipę poszukiwawczą?

 _SH:_ Jestem bardziej przyzwyczajony do boksu na gołe pięści, ale tańczenie nie jest wykluczone.

 _GL:_ To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu.

 _GL:_ Poproszę o zdjęcia.

 _JW:_ Ja też.

 _MH:_ Ja też. Zapłacę, panno Hooper.

 _SH:_ Przenieśmy się na prywatną konwersację.

 

**18 lipca 2017**

_MoH:_ Pozdrowienia z Regents Park! Będziemy biegać, dopingujcie!

 _MoH:_ [Zdjęcie – SherlockBiega.jpg – 18.07.2017 17:45 pm]

 _GL:_ Molly, prawie go nie widać, stać cię na więcej

 _MoH:_ Ucieka, kiedy próbuję mu zrobić zdjęcie

 _MoH:_ Nie wiedziałam, że ma addidasy?

 _JW:_ Kupił je wczoraj

 _SH:_ Zamierzałem biegać w butach od YSL, ale John odradzał

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Planowanie Imprez Baker Street Sp. z o.o.** _na:_ **#Fitspiracja**

_SH:_ Co to jest „fitspiracja”

 _GL:_ Nie mam pojęcia, ale Molly ciągle wrzuca to na Facebooka.

 _MoH:_ To ma motywować, rozumiecie?

 _MoH:_ Coś jak: „Pierwszy krok twojej własnej fitnessowej podróży to zrozumienie, że zaslugujesz na wspaniałe ciało!”

 _GL:_ O jezu, coś strasznego

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **#Fitspiracja** _na:_ **#ByleNieFitspiracja**

_JW:_ Czy wy nie mieliście biegać zamiast stukać w klawiatury?

 _MoH:_ Odpoczywamy

 _MoH:_ Sherlock kupuje ciastko

 _JW:_ Przygotowałem mu kanapki na lunch, nie tknął ich. A teraz kupuje sobie ciasteczko?

 _MoH:_ [Zdjęcie – SherlockCroissant.jpg – 18.07.2017 18:22 pm]

 _SH:_ Biegając, tracę energię, muszę ją uzupełniać.

 _SH:_ Będę wdzięczny, jeśli przestaniecie się wtrącać w moją własną fitnessową podróż.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**29 lipca 2017**

_SH:_ Rosie chce się z Wami czymś podzielić.

 _SH:_ [Video – RosieABC.jpg – 29.07.2017 19:08 pm]

 _MoH:_ Przesłodkie!!!

 _PaniH:_ Brawo, Rosie!

 _PaniH:_ Skoro już to opanowała, może przestaniesz sam to wyśpiewywać, Sherlock? Słyszę Cię z dołu!

 _GL:_ Na Baker Street szalona sobotnia noc, jak widzę

 _SH:_ Dla niektórych nawet bardzo.

 _SH:_ John jest na randce.

 _MoH:_ Oooo, naprawdę?

 _JW:_ To nie randka.

 _JW:_ Przyjechała stara znajoma ze studiów

 _GL:_ Nie pisz do nas, kiedy jesteś na randce

 _SH:_ Poszła do łazienki. Inaczej by nie pisał.

 _SH:_ To oczywiste.

 _JW:_ To nie randka!

 _SH:_ Ona uważa, że to randka

 _JW:_ Nic na to nie mogę poradzić

 _PaniH:_ Wyglądałeś bardzo przystojnie w tym swetrze! Na pewno Twoja dziewczyna się zgadza!

 _MoH:_ Który sweter założył?

 _SH:_ Szary w paski. Prezent od Harry na Gwiazdkę 2016.

 _MoH:_ Ooooo, on jest boski i ładnie podkreśla ciało

 _MoH:_ Chociaż sama zawsze wolałam, żeby facet na randki założył koszulę

 _MoH:_ Nie żebym często chodziła na randki, haha!

 _GL:_ Dlaczego śledzisz ubrania Johna? Kobiety są dziwne

 _GL:_ *kobiety i Sherlock Holmes

 _JW:_ Właśnie, właśnie

GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z: **#ByleNieFitspiracja** na: **Wieczór Kawalerski**

 _JW:_ spierdalaj greg

 

**30 lipca 2017**

_GL:_ No, to jak tam randka? Gadaj, Watson

 _SH:_ Wrócił po trzeciej w nocy.

 _SH:_ Wydedukuj co tylko chcesz

 _GL:_ Gratulacje stary

 _PaniH:_ Oooooo ekscytujące! Spodziewam się usłyszeć szczegóły dziś przy herbatce

 _MoH:_ Yay, John!

 _MH:_ Brytyjski rząd składa Panu gratulacje, doktorze Watson.

 _JW:_ Nienawidzę was wszystkich

 


	6. Chapter 6

**8 sierpnia 2017**

_GL:_ Co tam z zeszłotygodniową randką, John? Klaruje się jakaś kolejna???

 _JW:_ Wiesz co, mógłbyś pisać z takimi sprawami tylko do mnie

 _GL:_ No tak, ale potem musiałbyś powtarzać tę samą rozmowę ze wszystkimi

 _GL:_ Strata czasu

 _GL:_ To dla twojego dobra, naprawdę

 _JW:_ Strasznie jestem wdzięczny

 _GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Wieczór Kawalerski** _na_ : **Wspomnienia z wieczoru kawalerskiego**

 _PaniH:_ Ooo, powiedz!

 _MoH:_ Właśnie, wszyscy chcemy wiedzieć!

 _SH:_ Szczerze mówiąc, bardziej interesuje mnie wątroba czekająca na mnie w zamrażarce.

 _GL:_ No to nie czytaj razem ze wszystkimi

 _JW:_ Ale nie ma specjalnie o czym mówić

 _JW:_ Miło było dowiedzieć się co u niej

 _JW:_ I wyrwać się na chwilę

 _SH:_ Bez przerwy się „wyrywasz”. Na przykład dzisiaj wyszliśmy z domu.

 _JW:_ Tak, do kostnicy

 _JW:_ To trochę co innego

 _JW:_ Bez urazy, Molly

 _MoH:_ Nic się nie stało!

 _MoH:_ Zobaczycie się jeszcze?

 _SH:_ Wyprawa do kostnicy była zadowalająca, ostatecznie zdobyłem wątrobę.

 _JW:_ Ona mieszka w Yorkshire

 _JW:_ Więc raczej nie

 _PaniH:_ Przykro mi, skarbie

 _PaniH:_ Może następnym razem wybierzesz kogoś, kto mieszka bliżej?

 _SH:_ Jest bardzo zakażona, a to zawsze użyteczne.

 _JW:_ Może

 _GL:_ No cóż, życzę więcej farta następnym razem

 _SH:_ Właściciel wątroby ewidentnie był hazardzistą.

 _MoH:_ Jak możesz to wyczytać z jego wątroby?

 _GL:_ Mój departament współpracuje z pracownicą socjalną, która mogłaby ci się spodobać

 _GL:_ Przedstawić cię?

 _SH:_ [Zdjęcie – Wątroba 1 z 6.jpg – 8.08.2017 17:19 pm]

 _PaniH:_ Och, Sherlocku, właśnie obrzydziłeś mi herbatę

 _JW:_ Dzięki za propozycję, Greg, ale i tak nie mam teraz czasu na randki

 _JW:_ Sherlock, błagam, powiedz, że nie planujesz wysłać jeszcze pięciu zdjęć tej wątroby

 _SH_ : [Zdjęcie – Wątroba 2 z 6.jpg – 8.08.2017 17:22 pm]

 _JW:_ Dobra, idę mu zabrać telefon

 _GL:_ Chwała ci, stary

 


	7. Chapter 7

**11 sierpnia 2017**

 

 _SH:_ NAGŁY WYPADEK W 221B

 _GL:_ co

 _MoH:_ poważnie???

 _MoH:_ jak mogę pomóc???

 _PaniH:_ Mam wracać ze spa?

 _GL:_ wysyłam karetkę, będzie za 5 min

 _MH:_ Ja wysyłam, będzie za 4.

 _GL:_ Sherlock, odpowiedz, błagam

 _GL:_ SHERLOCK

 _SH:_ Skończyły nam się pieluszki.

 _GL:_ To nie jest NAGŁY WYPADEK, tłuku

 _GL:_ Na miłość boską, wysłałem do was policjanta!

 _SH:_ Nie rozumiem dlaczego to NIE MIAŁBY być nagły wypadek.

 _GL:_ Z powodu DEFINICJI nagłego wypadku!

 _SH:_ John wróci z kliniki za cztery godziny. Rosie nie może tyle czasu biegać bez ubrania.

 _SH:_ Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, jest już naga od kilku minut i chyba szczególnie nie cierpi.

 _MoH:_ Czy nie powinna już umieć korzystać z nocniczka?

 _MoH:_ Chociaż nie mam pojęcia o dzieciach!

 _MH:_ Sherlock korzystał z pieluszek do trzeciego roku życia.

 _MH:_ Myślałem, że wolno się rozwija, ale on po prostu uwielbiał sprawiać kłopoty.

 _MH:_ Niewiele się zmieniło.

 _PaniH:_ Każde dziecko rozwija się inaczej! Aż widzę trzyletniego Sherlocka w pieluszce, przeurocze! Teraz wracam na manicure, całusy.

 _SH:_ Któregoś dnia Cię wykończę, Mycroft.

 _SH:_ Nikt nie zareagował na mój nagły wypadek.

 _SH:_ Jeszcze chwila i zrobię jej pieluszkę z najbrzydszego swetra Johna i kilku agrafek.

 _SH:_ W gruncie rzeczy to doskonały pomysł.

 _GL:_ Nie pomogę. Niektórzy są w pracy i radzą sobie z prawdziwymi wypadkami.

 _GL:_ baranie

 _MoH:_ Ja też jestem w pracy. Nie możesz pójść do sklepu?

 _SH:_ Rosie nie chce się ubrać. Sądzę, że zabranie jej do Tesco w tym stanie mogłoby nie być mile widziane.

 _MH:_ Kurier będzie najpóźniej za dwadzieścia minut.

 _MH:_ Nie ma za co.

 _JW:_ Jezus Maria Sherlock

 _JW:_ Spojrzałem na telefon, a tu 34 nowe wiadomości i twój wrzask o wypadku

 _JW:_ Prawie dostałem zawału

 _JW:_ Jak słowo daję

 _JW:_ Porozmawiamy sobie dzisiaj o netykiecie.

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Wspomnienia z wieczoru kawalerskiego** _na:_ **Dowóz Pieluszek Mycroft Holmes Sp z o.o.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**19 sierpnia 2017**

 

 _GL:_ Ktoś chce wyskoczyć na kolację albo na drinka?

 _GL:_ Zamierzałem siedzieć w domu, ale zamknąłem śledztwo i mam ochotę to uczcić.

 _SH:_ Zamknąłeś śledztwo bez mojej pomocy? Serdeczne gratulacje!

 _GL:_ Zamykam większość moich śledztw bez twojej pomocy

 _GL:_ dupku

 _GL:_ ciebie nie zapraszam, i co ty na to

 _SH:_ I tak się nie wybierałem.

 _JW:_ Dobry pomysł, Greg, gdzie i kiedy?

 _SH:_ Aha, czyli mam zostać i pilnować Rosie?

 _JW:_ Właśnie powiedziałeś, że się nie wybierasz!

 _SH:_ Może mam inne plany

 _SH:_ Molly, nie masz ochoty obejrzeć dziś jakiegoś filmu?

 _GL:_ Chwilunia, nie planuj sobie czegoś tylko dlatego, żebyśmy nie mogli wyjść z Johnem

 _MoH:_ Eeeeeeeee

 _MoH:_ Właściwie to chciałam obejrzeć ten nowy film z Tomem Cruisem

 _SH:_ Cudownie. Przyjdź po mnie o 19.

 _MoH:_ O, ja mam przyjść po ciebie? No dobrze

 _MoH:_ Wcale nie myślałam, że to randka!

 _JW:_ Sherlock, ty nie cierpisz Toma Cruise'a

 _SH:_ Nieprawda.

 _SH:_ Nie masz pojęcia, kogo nie cierpię.

 _JW:_ Wykasowałeś wszystkie filmy, w których grał

 _GL:_ Czyli John siedzi w domu, a Sherlock i Molly idą do kina

 _GL:_ Czy wszyscy zapomnieli, że to ja miałem ochotę dziś gdzieś iść?!

 _PaniH:_ Och, na miłość boską, wiecie, że z radością popilnuję maleńkiej

 _PaniH:_ I tak chodzimy spać o tej samej porze

 _JW:_ Pani Hudson, to bardzo miłe z pani strony, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby

 _GL:_ Niech go pani nie słucha, to bardzo miłe i jest DUŻA potrzeba, dzięki!

 _PaniH:_ Nie ma o czym mówić, chłopcy!

 _SH:_ John ma rację, nie cierpię Toma Cruise'a. Właśnie sprawdziłem, kto to.

 _SH:_ Przypomina mi seryjnego mordercę, którego złapałem w 2005.

 _SH:_ To tylko taka ciekawostka, nie dlatego go nie cierpię.

 _MoH:_ Aha, no dobra

 _SH:_ Możesz przyjść i zrobimy maraton Bonda.

 _JW:_ Będziesz się dobrze bawić, Molly, Sherlock ma stanowcze poglądy na temat Q Branch.

 _MoH:_ Brzmi nieźle!

 _SH:_ Panią też zapraszam, Pani Hudson.

 _PaniH:_ Za nic bym tego nie przegapiła, Skarbie.

 _SH:_ Q Branch to zupełny absurd! Nigdy nie powstałoby nic tak szczegółowego, a poza tym takie rzeczy najczęściej zlecają Amerykanom!

 _SH:_ Prawda, Mycroft?

 _MH:_ Bez komentarza.

 _GL:_ Szczerze mówiąc, to brzmi lepiej niż mój lokalny pub

 _JW:_ Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz

 _GL:_ Cholera

 _GL:_ Widzimy się wszyscy wkrótce

 


	9. Chapter 9

**9 września 2017**

 

 _GL:_ John, czy Sherlock jest zajęty?

 _GL:_ Wysłałem mu SMS-a, ale w ramach odpowiedzi wysłał mi przypadkowy ciąg liter i emotikonkę z anteną satelitarną

 _GL:_ Nawet nie wiedziałem, że taka emotikonka istnieje

 _JW:_ Dał swój telefon Rosie

 _JW:_ Nie prowadzi żadnego śledztwa, ale mówi, że jest zajęty eksperymentem

 _JW:_ Jestem prawie pewien, że eksperymentuje, jak doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa poprzez bycie najbardziej irytującą osobą na świecie

 _SH:_ John, pamiętasz, że jestem w tej konwersacji, prawda?

 _JW:_ Owszem, pamiętam.

 _GL:_ Sherlock, mam dla ciebie sprawę

 _GL:_ Morderstwo w LSE*

 _GL:_ Dosyć krwawe

 _SH:_ Pewnie jakiś wściekły student zamordował profesora.

 _SH:_ Nuda.

 _GL:_ Czekaj, jeszcze nawet nic nie powiedziałem

 _GL:_ To był profesor

 _GL:_ Ale semestr się jeszcze nie zaczął, nie było na kampusie żadnych studentów.

 _SH:_ Oczywiście.

 _GL:_ Wpadnij chociaż na chwilę.

 _GL:_ Wciąż szukamy narzędzia zbrodni.

 _JW:_ Taa, już oddał swój telefon Rosie, sorry

 _GL:_ Pokaż mu to, dobrze?

 _GL:_ [Zdjęcie – Miejsce Zbrodni 1.jpg – 9.09.2017 16:01 pm]

 _PaniH:_ Okropne!

 _PaniH:_ Sherlocku, wygląda ciekawie, powinieneś rzucić okiem!

 _MoH:_ Wow, a ja cały tydzień siedziałam nad chorobami serca i rakiem płuc, lol

 _MoH:_ Przepraszam, „lol” jest trochę niestosowne

 _MoH:_ Wiecie, medyczne poczucie humoru, haha

 _MoH:_ „Haha” też nie powinnam pisać

 _MoH:_ Chyba już będę cicho.

 _SH:_ Hm. Wyślij jeszcze jedno.

 _GL:_ [Zdjęcie – Miejsce Zbrodni 2.jpg – 9.09.2017 16:03]

 _SH:_ Żadnych studentów? Ale na pewno byli inni wykładowcy.

 _GL:_ Tak, kilku. Znalazł go ktoś z jego departamentu.

 _JW:_ Zawodowa zawiść?

 _SH:_ Wyślij zdjęcie.

 _GL:_ Miejsca zbrodni?

 _GL:_ Po prostu tu przyjedź, dobra?

 _SH:_ Nie, osoby, która go znalazła. Z twoich kiepsko oświetlonych zdjęć dowiedziałem się wszystkiego, co mogłem, to oczywiste.

 _JW:_ Ależ oczywiście, że to oczywiste!

 _GL:_ Nie wiem, co ci to da, ale proszę bardzo

 _GL:_ [Zdjęcie – Miejsce Zbrodni 3.jpg – 9.09.2017 16:08]

 _SH:_ Jak przypuszczałem.

 _SH:_ Aresztujcie żonę denata.

 _GL:_ CO???

 _GL:_ Poczekaj

 _GL:_ Nie powiedziałem ci, że miał żonę

 _SH:_ Nie musiałeś, na biurku ma zdjęcie rodziny. Jest zachlapane krwią, ale mimo to powinieneś rozpoznać rodzinę, kiedy ją widzisz, Lestrade.

 _GL:_ No dobra. Jest żonaty, niech będzie. To jeszcze nie oznacza, że żona go zabiła.

 _SH: [1 z 4]_ Walizka w kącie jest oczywistym dowodem na to, że właśnie wrócił z podróży służbowej, zapewne z konferencji, najprawdopodobniej przebywał tam z wieloma innymi pracownikami swojego departamentu. Żona poszła przywitać go w szkole, niespodzianka, stęskniła się, itd., ale on nie miał czasu się przebrać i odkryła,

 _SH: [2 z 4]_ że ją zdradzał na wyjeździe. Może odgadła po zapachu perfum, może po jego minie, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia – coś potwierdziło jej przypuszczenia. Wpadła w szał, on próbował ją uspokoić – stąd przesunięte krzesło, na którym siedział, kiedy weszła do pomieszczenia. Chwyciła za najbliższy przedmiot, którym był akurat

 _SH [3 z 4]_ ten paskudny marmurowy obelisk i rozbiła mu nim głowę. To jedyna rzecz na biurku, która nie jest umazana krwią, bo musiała go wytrzeć, żeby usunąć swoje odciski palców. Przez to  zaczął się wyróżniać, ale mordercy są często bardzo głupi. Osoba, która go znalazła, to niewątpliwie ta trzecia. Młoda, ładna, makijaż zrujnowany po płaczu. Razem przyjechali z lotniska

 _SH [4 z 4]:_ żeby faktycznie trochę popracować po miłym romansie na nudnej konferencji, a teraz on nie żyje. Lestrade, naprawdę, ona wygląda na zrozpaczoną, nie zastanowiłeś się, czemu aż tak cierpi po śmierci zwykłego kolegi z pracy?

 _JW:_ Sherlock

 _JW:_ Jesteś niesamowity

 _JW:_ To znaczy, to było niesamowite

 _SH:_ Każdy by to umiał rozwiązać, gdyby tylko chciało mu się POPATRZEĆ _._

 _SH:_ Choćby i Lestrade.

 _MH:_ Dokładnie.

 _GL:_ Wysłałem ludzi do jego domu

 _GL:_ Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, Sherlock

 _SH:_ Mam.

 _SH:_ Oczywiście.

 

**10 września 2017**

_GL:_ Dla potomnych – miał rację

 _GL:_ Przyznała się od razu na komisariacie

 _PaniH_ : Brawo, Sherlocku!

 _SH:_ Nuda.

 _PaniH:_ John, może przekleisz całą tę rozmowę na bloga?

 _JW:_ Chyba nie powinniśmy obwieszczać całemu światu, że mamy grupową konwersację, na której rozsyłamy sobie zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni, Pani H

 _JW:_ Ale nie jest to taki fatalny pomysł

 _JW:_ Może po drobnej edycji...

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Dowóz Pieluszek Mycroft Holmes Sp z o.o.** _na:_ **Tajemnica Samotnego Obelisku**

_GL:_ Skoro ma trafić na bloga, to przydałby się tytuł

 _MH:_ Bez urazy, Panie Detektywie Inspektorze, ale może zostawi Pan wymyślanie tytułów Johnowi, hm?

 _GL:_ Auć. Bolało.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy od tłumaczki:  
> *LSE - London School of Economics, jedna z głównych londyńskich uczelni, specjalizująca się w ekonomii i naukach społecznych


	10. Chapter 10

**22 września 2017**

 

 _JW:_ [Zdjęcie – Sherlock Rowerek.jpg – 22.09.2017 11:51 am]

 _JW:_ Zgadnijcie kto wreszcie postanowił złożyć jeden z prezentów urodzinowych Rosie

 _JW:_ Jak na geniusza, to ma spory problem z ogarnięciem dziecięcych zabawek

 _SH:_ Bo instrukcje nie mają sensu.

 _SH:_ Napisano je dla idiotów.

 _SH:_ Czy naprawdę na takim poziomie działają wasze maleńkie mózgi? Naprawdę trzeba Wam mówić, żeby przekręcić śrubę w prawo? To nie do zniesienia.

 _GL:_ Stary, to ty nie umiesz tego ogarnąć

 _GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Tajemnica Samotnego Obelisku** na: **Składanie dziecięcych zabawek – infolinia**

 _PaniH:_ A więc to po to Ci był potrzebny mój zestaw narzędzi!

 _PaniH:_ Zastanawiałam się, po co go ukradłeś

 _SH:_ Nie ukradłem.

 _SH:_ Pożyczyłem.

 _MoH:_ Pożyczyłeś? Tak jak moją wirówkę?

 _MoH:_ Która zniknęła, kiedy poszłam po tę twoją okropną wątrobę

 _MoH:_ I której nadal nie oddałeś, przypominam!

 _PaniH:_ Chcesz, żeby Ci oddał wątrobę?

 _MoH:_ Och, nie

 _MoH:_ Wirówkę

 _MoH:_ Myślę, że wątroba jest już teraz po dacie przydatności, haha!

 _SH:_ Ta instrukcja to pierwsza część z dwóch! Jakim cudem jakakolwiek dziecięca zabawka może potrzebować dwóch części instrukcji!

 _GL:_ Wielki Sherlock Holmes. Wreszcie pokonany przez zabawkę dla niemowlaka.

 _SH:_ Milcz, Lestrade.

 

**26 września 2017**

 

 _SH:_ [Zdjęcie – Księżniczka John.jpg – 26/09/2017 20:07 pm]

 _PaniH:_ Pięknie wyglądasz, John!

 _PaniH:_ Ale ta korona jest na Ciebie trochę za mała

 _JW:_ Bardzo śmieszne, Sherlock

 _JW:_ To zemsta za zdjęcie z rowerkiem?

 _GL:_ Nie ma nic złego w bawieniu się w przebieranki ze swoją córeczką

 _GL:_ Donovan się ze mną zgadza

 _GL:_ A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, w tej chwili za bardzo się śmieje, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć

 _JW:_ Nasz Sherlock radośnie wysłał zdjęcie, ale zapomniał wspomnieć, że DOMAGAŁ SIĘ przebrania pirata dla siebie

 _JW:_ I dlatego dla mnie została korona, różdżka, tutu i cała reszta

 _GL:_ Bardzo prawdopodobne

 

**1 października 2017**

 

 _JW:_ [Zdjęcie – Sherlock i Rosie.jpg – 01.10.2017 11:51 am]

 _PaniH:_ Jak uroczo!

 _PaniH:_ Nie wiedziałam, że macie taki plecaczek, do któego można ją włożyć! Sherlock, czy to wygodne?

 _GL:_ Czekaj, czy on przeprowadza EKSPERYMENT, nosząc ją na plecach?

 _JW:_ Bez żadnych niebezpiecznych substancji. Sprawdziłem.

 _JW:_ Wydaje mi się, że uśpił ją dźwięk wirówki

 _GL:_ Ona wyrośnie na naprawdę dziwne dziecko, John

 _JW:_ Obawiam się, że to można było przewidzieć

 _GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Składanie dziecięcych zabawek – infolinia** _na:_ **Album rodziny Holmes-Watson**

 _SH:_ Ślini mi się na marynarkę

 _SH:_ To nieprzyjemne

 _SH:_ Ale lepsze niż płakanie, które miało miejsce, kiedy próbowałem położyć ją do łóżeczka.

 _MH:_ Dziękuję za podzielenie się tym zdjęciem, John. Podesłałem je Mamusi.

 _SH:_ O Jezu.

 

**3 października 2017**

_SH:_ [Zdjęcie – Blizniaki.jpg – 03.10.2017 09:33 am]

 _MoH:_ Ojejku, specjalnie się ubrali tak samo?

 _SH:_ Nie.

 _SH:_ Rosie wybrała swoje ubranie, kiedy obudziła się rano.

 _SH:_ John przypadkiem wybrał takie samo, kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później.

 _SH:_ Mało prawdopodobne, ale najwyraźniej nie niemożliwe.

 _PaniH:_ Zawsze uważałam, że ładnie Ci we fioletach, John

 _SH:_ Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że mała nie odziedziczy jego wyczucia stylu. Jestem rozczarowany. Ale sądzę, że można ją oduczyć.

 _JW:_ Ej! Co jest nie tak z moim wyczuciem stylu?

 _GL:_ Nie słuchaj tego nadętego fircyka

 _GL:_ Ja uważam, że fakt, że ty i twoja dwuletnia córka macie te same ciuchy, jest super

 _JW:_ Dzięki Greg

 _MH:_ To zdjęcie też spodobało się Mamusi.

 

**6 października 2017**

_JW:_ [Zdjęcie – Sherlock i Rosie spanko.jpg – 6.10.2017 15:19 pm]

 _MoH:_ Takie słodkie, nie wytrzymam!!!

 _MoH:_ To zdjęcie sobie zapiszę

 _PaniH:_ John, czemu pozwoliłeś im spać na podłodze!

 _JW:_ Nie powstrzymałbym ich nawet, gdybym próbował

 _JW:_ Kłócili się o budowanie doskonałego fortu z koców i to ich chyba wymęczyło

 _JW:_ Raczej przeżyją drzemkę na kocu

 _PaniH:_ No cóż, to Ty jesteś lekarzem!

 _PaniH:_ Chociaż nie mam pojęcia, kiedy ostatnio odkurzaliście

 _GL:_ On śpi na leżąco?

 _GL:_ Myślałem, że zwiesza się z sufitu jak nietoperz

 _MoH:_ LOL

 _MH:_ Mamusia powiedziała: „Przeurocze”.

 _MH:_ Ja nie mam zdania, ale uznałem, że powinniście to wiedzieć.

 _JW:_ Och, obudził się

 _JW:_ Sprawdza wiadomości

 _JW:_ Trochę się krzywi

 _JW:_ Ojejku

 _JW:_ Chyba jest trochę zażenowany

 _JW:_ No dobra, niech to nie wyjdzie poza grupę, co?

 _JW:_ No i waszą mamę Mycroft

 _GL:_ Ekhm

 _GL:_ Za późno

 _JW:_ No cóż, należało mu się za zdjęcie z koroną

 


	11. Chapter 11

**14 października 2017**

 

 _GL:_ Ktoś ma ochotę na piwko? Właśnie zamknęliśmy sprawę podwójnego morderstwa i myśleliśmy z Johnem, żeby skoczyć do The Albert

 _JW:_ Nie wiem, czy uwierzycie, ale nawet Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie się wybiera

 _JW:_ WTF?

 _SH:_ Dziękuję, John. To bardzo miłe z Twojej strony

 _JW:_ Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie

 _PaniH:_ Wszyscy wiemy, że tak uważasz, Skarbie, ale nie musisz tego ciągle powtarzać. Myśl o jego ego.

 _JW:_ Ja tego nie piszę

 _JW:_ To samo wyskakuje kiedy piszę Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie

 _MoH:_ To może tego nie pisz?

 _JW:_ To się samo zmienia!!!

 _JW:_ To twoja sprawka, prawda Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie

 _GL:_ hahahahaha

 _GL:_ Dobra robota Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie

 _GL:_ CHWILA

 _MoH:_ Czekaj, czy Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie zmienił twoją autokorektę???

 _MoH:_ Ojejku, moją też

 _PaniH:_ Och, Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie

 _GL:_ Jak to zmienić z powrotem

 _GL:_ Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie to nie jest śmieszne

 _SH:_ Nie zgadzam się.

 _JW:_ Dobra, przede wszystkim przestańmy pisać jego imię

 _JW:_ To nie pomaga

 _MoH:_ Nie widziałam cię od tygodnia, zrobiłeś to zdalnie?

 _MoH:_ Przy okazji, chętnie wpadnę się napić. Już ruszam, może na miejscu ktoś z was pomoże mi to zmienić?

 _JW:_ Dobra, chyba już wiem jak

 _JW:_ Sprawdźmy

 _JW:_ Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie jest totalnym kutasem

 _JW:_ Kurde

 _MH:_ Niezmiernie się cieszę, kiedy mój telefon wibruje od tego nonsensu

 _MH:_ Nie żebym był na ważnym spotkaniu z głową pewnego państwa

 _SH:_ Idź narzekać gdzie indziej, Mycroft

 _MH:_ Jeśli nic Cię to nie obchodzi, dlaczego nie usuniesz mnie z tej konwersacji, Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie?

 _GL:_ O rany

 _GL:_ Ty też?

 _GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Album rodziny Holmes-Watson** _na:_ **Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie i totalnym dupkiem HA!**

 _MH:_ To nieakceptowalne.

 _GL:_ Ja już nie jestem zły

 _GL:_ Było warto

 


	12. Chapter 12

**27 października 2017**

 

 _PaniH:_ [Zdjęcie – Puzzle.jpg – 27.10.2017 21:01 pm]

 _PaniH:_ Wiem, że powinna już spać, ale właśnie skończyła układać puzzle i jest taka dumna z siebie!

 _PaniH:_ Zapytałam ją, czy chce spróbować ułożyć te puzzle z uroczymi zwierzątkami, ale wolała szkielet

 _PaniH:_ Pomyślałam, że będziecie chcieli to zobaczyć. Jak tam śledztwo, chłopcy?

 _JW:_ Czatujemy na podejrzanych w kilku lokacjach naraz

 _JW:_ Ale dzięki za zdjęcie. Brawo Rosie

 _SH:_ Oczywiście, że wybrała szkielet.

 _SH:_ Ta druga układanka jest kompletnie nierealistyczna.

 _SH:_ Leśne zwierzęta się na niej UŚMIECHAJĄ.

 _GL:_ A co jest nie tak z roześmianymi leśnymi zwierzątkami?

 _GL:_ Wydaje mi się, że to ja jej kupiłem tę układankę

 _SH:_ Mogłem się domyślić.

 _SH:_ Czy obaj zajmujecie pozycje?

 _JW:_ Jasne, chociaż nie mam pojęcia po co

 _JW:_ Skoro jesteś przekonany, że winny jest brat

 _SH:_ Jestem prawie przekonany. Wciąż istnieje 0,5% szansy, że to kuzyn.

 _JW:_ Jasne, a ja się chowam w przemokniętej szafie, bo jest 0,5% szansy

 _JW:_ Wspaniale

 _SH:_ Mało prawdopodobne to nie to samo, co niemożliwe.

 _GL:_ Mój zespół zajął pozycje.

 _SH:_ Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, Sherlock.

 _SH:_ Zawsze mam.

 _JW:_ A do tego jesteś taki skromny

 _PaniH:_ Czy powinniście tyle pisać, skoro się ukrywacie?

 _PaniH:_ Ktoś może to zauważyć

 _JW:_ Siedzę w szafie i czekam na kogoś, kto jest mordercą na 0,5%

 _JW:_ Nie jestem jakoś szczególnie przejęty

 _JW:_ Czy brat już nie powinien był do was dotrzeć, Sherlock?

 _SH:_ Właściwie to tak

 _MoH_ : Cześć wszystkim

 _MoH:_ Mam coś, co, hm, może być ważne

 _MoH:_ Brat jest tutaj

 _JW:_ Jak to, w Barts?

 _JW:_ Co on do diabła robi w Barts

 _MoH:_ Nie żyje

 _SH:_ Och.

 _SH:_ Interesujące.

 _JW:_ cholera

 _JW:_ jest tutaj

 _JW:_ kuzyn tu jest

 _GL:_ Chwila

 _GL:_ Sherlock, POMYLIŁEŚ SIĘ?

 _SH:_ Powiedziałem, że to MAŁO PRAWDOPODOBNE **.** Ile razy mam Ci jeszcze tłumaczyć, na czym polega statystyka?

 _GL:_ John, wysyłam do ciebie posiłki

 _JW:_ Nie widział mnie

 _JW:_ Tak, zdecydowanie jest uzbrojony

 _MoH:_ To ma sens, bo ciało, które tu mam, zostało kilkakrotnie postrzelone

 _JW:_ wychodzi, ruszam

 _SH:_ Ostrożnie. Zabił trzy osoby, na pewno jest zdesperowany.

 _JW:_ i właśnie dlatego musimy go natychmiast powstrzymać

 _JW:_ idę za nim

 _JW:_ Lestrade, kiedy będą twoi ludzie?

 _GL:_ Pięć minut

 _JW:_ zobczł mne

 _SH:_ John?

 _SH:_ John, natychmiast odpowiedz!

 _PaniH:_ O rety.

 _SH:_ John.

 _SH:_ JOHN

 _MH:_ Sherlocku, odbierz telefon.

 _MH:_ Usiłuję go zlokalizować.

 _GL:_ Trzy minuty

 _MoH:_ O Boże

 _PaniH:_ Na pewno nic mu nie jest, Wy się zawsze umiecie wykaraskać, chłopcy

 _PaniH:_ Nie ma się czym martwić

 _PaniH:_ Prawda, chłopcy?

 _MoH:_ Jakieś wieści???

 _PaniH:_ Chłopcy, to nie jest śmieszne!

 _JW:_ Cześć wszystkim, wybaczcie, że zniknąłem

 _JW:_ Mam go, policja już tu jest, wszystko w porządku

 _MoH:_ Och, dzięki Bogu!

 _MoH_ : Trochę mnie zestresowałeś, haha

 _PaniH:_ Dobra robota, chłopcy, nawet przez chwilę się nie martwiłam!

 _MH:_ Gratulacje, doktorze Watson.

 _MH:_ Na przyszłość prosiłbym, żeby nie urywał Pan kontaktu na tak długo, dobrze?

 _MH:_ Mój brat z nerwów prawie spowodował międzynarodowy kryzys.

 _SH:_ Milcz, Mycroft.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**7 listopada 2017**

 

 _MoH:_ Śmieszna sprawa

 _MoH:_ Wczoraj zalogowałam się na OkCupid

 _MoH:_ Z koleżankami, tak dla śmiechu

 _MoH:_ Haha

 _SH:_ Molly, wszyscy wiemy, że korzystasz z portali randkowych

 _SH:_ Nie musisz udawać

 _MoH:_ Aha

 _MoH:_ W każdym razie

 _MoH:_ Przeglądałam OkCupid i zgadnijcie, czyj profil znalazłam!

 _MoH:_ [ZrzutEkranu 7.11.2017 01:13 am]

 _GL:_ Ej!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _GL:_ Molly to nie w porządku

 _JW:_ O rany, Greg, ile lat ma to zdjęcie?

 _JW:_ Jesteś na nim bardzo

 _JW:_ eeeeee

 _JW:_ Opalony

 _GL:_ To z wakacji w Maladze

 _SH:_ Czyli 2008 rok.

 _GL:_ To dobre zdjęcie!

 _SH:_ „Lubi podróże, włoską kuchnię, teatr i spędzanie czasu na świeżym powietrzu”.

 _SH:_ Naprawdę?

 _SH:_ Zawsze myślałem, że lubisz bycie przeciętnym/nie najgorszym detektywem i oglądanie piłki nożnej w pubie.

 _SH:_ Jak sądzę, praca nad śledztwami liczy się jako „spędzanie czasu na świeżym powietrzu”, o ile ciało znaleziono w parku?

 _GL:_ Spierdalaj Sherlock

 _GL:_ Nie masz pojęcia czym się zajmuję w czasie wolnym

 _GL:_ Dopiero od niedawna wiesz, jak mam na imię

 _SH:_ Wiem o Tobie wszystko, Greg.

 _SH:_ Również to, że Twoja ostatnia podróż była do Brukseli na policyjną konferencję.

 _SH:_ I zdecydowanie tego nie „lubiłeś”, bo okradł cię kieszonkowiec.

 _JW:_ Nie żebym był ekspertem, ale wydaje mi się, że tego typu zainteresowania często przewijają się na takich portalach

 _JW:_ Myślę, że powinniśmy jeszcze pogadać o zdjęciu

 _MoH:_ Zgadzam się, John. Dlatego je wysłałam

 _MoH:_ Może wrzuciłbyś coś bardziej... no wiesz... współczesnego?

 _PaniH:_ Nikt najwyraźniej nie jest ciekaw mojej opinii, ale uważam, że bardzo przystojnie Pan wyszedł na tym zdjęciu, Detektywie Inspektorze, ja jestem za!

 _GL:_ Dziękuję, Pani Hudson.

 _GL:_ A może po prostu przestaniemy o tym dyskutować

 _GL:_ Jeszcze raz, Molly, wielkie dzięki, że w ogóle zarzuciłaś ten temat

 _GL:_ Bardzo miło z twojej strony

 _GL:_ Dobrze wiedzieć, że może uważać cię za przyjaciółkę

 _GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Sherlock jest najlepszym detektywem na świecie i totalnym dupkiem HA!** _Na:_ **Wszystko poza życiem miłosnym Lestrade'a no wielkie dzięki**

 _MoH:_ Ja tylko chciałam pomóc!

 _MoH:_ To ładne zdjęcie, ale byłoby lepsze, gdyby zostało zrobione w ciągu, no wiesz, ostatniej dekady

 _JW:_ Coś w tym jest stary

 _JW:_ A może to z mojego bloga z zeszłego roku?

 _JW:_ Wyślę ci mailem

 _SH:_ A w portalach randkowych nie chodzi o to, żeby kłamać?

 _SH:_ Molly, Ty na przykład masz napisane, że lubisz koty ORAZ psy, co, jak wszyscy wiemy, jest kłamstwem.

 _MoH_ : Jak to?

 _SH:_ Wolisz koty.

 _MoH:_ To nie znaczy, że kłamię mówiąc, że lubię psy!

 _MoH:_ I nie, nie chodzi o to, żeby kłamać. Ja nie kłamię.

 _JW:_ Dlaczego oglądałeś profil Molly na portalu randkowym

 _SH:_ Research

 _JW:_ Greg, wysłałem ci fotkę

 _JW:_ Tylko musisz z niej wyciąć Sherlocka

 _JW:_ Raczej nie chcesz, żeby ci się plątał po profilu

 _GL:_ No nie wiem, podryw na „Znam Sherlocka Holmesa” kilka razy zadziałał

 _SH:_ Lestrade, jeśli chcesz zainteresować sobą kogoś na OkCupid, powinieneś zmienić swój wiek

 _SH:_ Liczba nawiązanych kontaktów zmniejsza się gwałtownie z każdym rokiem powyżej czterdziestki.

 _GL:_ Czekaj, nie mówiłeś przed chwilą, że nie powinno się kłamać???

 _SH:_ Nic, co powiedziałem, nie wskazywało na moralną ocenę kłamstwa.

 _SH:_ Kłamstwo to tylko forma przebrania.

 _GL:_ Hmmmmm

 _GL:_ Jak myślisz, ile powinienem sobie odjąć?

 _JW:_ Greg nie słuchaj go

 _JW:_ Odpowiedniej osobie nie będzie przeszkadzał twój wiek

 _JW:_ Ani też cokolwiek innego

 _SH:_ Jesteś bardzo romantyczny, John

 _JW:_ Wiesz co, Sherlock, kiedy mówisz „romantyczny” to ma się wrażenie, że tak naprawdę mówisz „głupi”

 _SH:_ Naprawdę?

 _SH:_ Ciekawe czemu.

 _GL:_ Dobra, John, ale skąd ta ekspercka wiedza na temat portali randkowych?

 _GL:_ Masz konto, co?

 _JW:_ Nie, jestem zbyt zajęty opieką nad dwójką dzieci

 _PaniH:_ Dwójką???

 _PaniH:_ Och oczywiście masz na myśli Sherlocka! Haha!

 _SH:_ Jak zawsze błyszczysz dowcipem, John.

 _GL:_ Myślicie, że ujdzie, jeśli napiszę, że mam 43 lata?

 _MoH:_ Hmmmmmmm

 _MoH:_ Może i tak...

 _PaniH:_ Ona ma na myśli, że nie, Słoneczko

 _PaniH:_ Ale uroda na srebrnego lisa jest teraz bardzo modna!

 _SH:_ Lestrade, raczej uderzy Cię piorun na środku Trafalgar Square niż ktoś uwierzy, że masz 43 lata.

 _GL:_ No dobra, dobra, rozumiem

 _GL:_ Nie musicie mówić więcej

 _SH:_ Być może udałoby Ci się przekonać kobiety, że masz 55 lat.

 _GL:_ Mam 51, ty dupku!

 


	14. Chapter 14

**13 listopada 2017**

_PaniH:_ Sherlocku, muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę zawiedziona, że nie dowiaduję się tego od Ciebie

 _PaniH: <link>_http://www.mirror.co.uk/3am/celebrity-news/emma-thompson-sherlock-holmes-niespodziewany-romans-10153272</link>

 _PaniH:_ Nie uważasz, że jest dla Ciebie troszkę za stara?

 _MoH:_ LOL!!!

 _GL:_ Och wspaniałe

 _JW:_ Hahahaha

 _JW:_ Dawno nie było tak udanego newsa

 _JW:_ Dobre znalezisko, pani Hudson

 _PaniH:_ Mam ustawiony Google alert na jego nazwisko! Przezabawne!

 _SH:_ Żałuję, że pokazałem Pani, jak go ustawić.

 _GL:_ „Chociaż Holmes i Thompson nigdy nie afiszowali się ze swoim związkiem, osoba z najbliższego otoczenia Holmesa twierdzi, że ten jest nią zupełnie «oczarowany». «Mówi tylko o niej» - twierdzi bliski przyjaciel. - «Jeśli właśnie nie prowadzi śledztwa, to jest tylko Emma to i Emma tamto».”

 _GL:_ OCZAROWANY

 _GL:_ Wyobrażacie sobie Sherlocka oczarowanego czymś, co nie jest zamkniętym pokojem z trupem w środku?

 _GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Wszystko poza życiem miłosnym Lestrade'a no wielkie dzięki** na: **Komitet organizacyjny wesela Holmes-Thompson**

 _SH:_ Brednie.

 _GL:_ Ale PRZEZABAWNE brednie!

 _PaniH:_ Chciałabym, żeby to była prawda, ona wydaje się taka miła!

 _PaniH:_ Sherlocku, może chociaż pójdziecie na jedną randkę?

 _MoH:_ Myślałam że wciąż wzdychasz do księżniczki Beatrycze???

 _JW:_ Nie, to było wieki temu

 _JW:_ W zeszłym miesiącu, o ile pamiętam, była Khloe Kardashian

 _MoH:_ A, jasne!

 _SH:_ Cieszę się, że się tak doskonale bawicie

 _SH:_ Macie za dużo wolnego czasu, że czytacie „The Mirror”?

 _SH:_ Czy większość z Was przypadkiem nie ma pracy?

 _GL:_ O boże i te zdjęcia!

 _GL:_ Skąd oni wzięli zdjęcie, na którym się uśmiechasz?!

 _GL:_ „Przyjaciel Holmesa powiadomił też redakcję, że wieloletni kompan detektywa, John Watson, przygotowuje się do wyprowadzki z mieszkania, które dzielą przy Baker Street. Mimo od dawna pojawiających się plotek, że Watsona i Holmesa łączy coś więcej niż wspólne mieszkanie, «John bardzo im kibicuje» - mówi nasze źródło, które poprosiło o anonimowość, aby pozostać z Holmesem w przyjaznych stosunkach”.

 _MoH:_ Ojejku! Już po trzech tygodniach wyrzuca z domu Johna i Rosie dla Emmy Thompson!

 _MoH:_ To musi być wielkie uczucie

 _SH:_ Absurd.

 _SH:_ Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że to John poprosi mnie, bym opuścił 221B, niż na odwrót.

 _JW:_ Chwila, co?

 _JW:_ Dlaczego miałbym cię stąd wyrzucać?

 _SH:_ Jest kilka możliwych powodów.

 _SH:_ Czy chciałbyś je usłyszeć w kolejności od najbardziej do najmniej prawdopodobnego?

 _JW:_ Nie, nie chciałbym

 _JW:_ To idiotyzm

 _JW:_ Jesteś idiotą

 _JW:_ Nie mów takich rzeczy, donikąd się nie wybieram i ty też nie

 _JW:_ Chyba że NAPRAWDĘ chciałbyś wprowadzić tu Emmę Thompson

 _JW:_ W takim wypadku na pewno coś wymyślimy

 _SH:_ Nawet nie wiem, kim jest Emma Thompson

 _SH:_ To jakaś polityczka?

 _MoH:_ Och, Sherlock

 _GL:_ A przy okazji, kim są ci twoi anonimowi znajomi?

 _GL:_ Masz jakichś innych przyjaciół???

 _GL:_ Skoro raczej nikt z tu obecnych nie rozpuszcza plotek o twoim życiu uczuciowym...

 _MH:_ Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, Detektywie Inspektorze.

 _GL:_???

 _GL:_ Serio???

 _MH:_ Im więcej się im daje – nawet idiotycznych wiadomości – tym mniej grzebią na własną rękę

 _GL:_ Chwila

 _GL:_ Czyli przekazujesz tabloidom kłamstwa na temat Sherlocka, żeby nie szukali czegoś, co jest prawdą?

 _MH:_ Przynajmniej nie jest nudno.

 _MoH:_ Wszystko wymyślasz? To wszystko o Khloe Kardashian, o tym, że zaadoptują psa i zabiorą go na rejs po Morzu Śródziemnym i w ogóle?

 _MH:_ Mam ludzi, którzy dopracowują szczegóły.

 _MH:_ Chociaż do fragmentu o tym, jak rzucił się ze statku ze złamanym sercem po tym, jak z nim zerwała, osobiście przyłożyłem rękę.

 _PaniH:_ Oooo, mam kilka pomysłów na dobrą historię, jeśli potrzebujecie kogoś nowego!

 _MH:_ Obecnie chyba nie potrzebujemy.

 _MH:_ Jeśli to się zmieni, Anthea skontaktuje się z Panią.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**2 grudnia 2017**

 

 _JW:_ Ech

 _JW:_ Przed chwilą dowiedziałem się od wychowawczyni Rosie w żłobku, że moja córka przyniosła swoją maskotkę-żółwia i zmusiła wszystkie dzieci, żeby prowadziły śledztwo w sprawie jego morderstwa

 _JW:_ Chyba właśnie wygrałem plebiscyt na najgorszego ojca w Anglii

 _GL:_ lol

 _GL:_ Dobra robota Sherlock

 _GL:_ Większość dzieci chce być astronautami, strażakami albo tancerzami baletowymi, wiecie?

 _PaniH:_ Och, John, to takie słodkie!

 _PaniH_ : Chociaż, oczywiście, trochę straszne

 _SH:_ Nie rozumiem problemu

 _SH:_ Ona nie popełnia morderstwa, tylko prowadzi śledztwo w jego sprawie

 _MoH:_ Nic dziwnego, że tak mówisz!

 _MoH:_ skoro ewidentnie idzie twoją drogą

 _MoH:_ haha

 _GL:_ Ale jest za mała, żeby być naszą konsultantką

 _GL:_ Odezwijcie się za 25 lat

 _MH:_ Nie martwiłbym się tym za bardzo, John

MH: Już założyłem fundusz na terapię, której Rosamund niewątpliwie będzie potrzebować po tym, jak miała za ojca chrzestnego mojego brata.

 _JW:_ Chwilunia

 _JW:_ Zanim o wszystko obwinimy Sherlocka

 _JW:_ To które z nas właściwie NIE ŻYJE z morderstw???

 _JW:_ Ja byłem żołnierzem

 _JW:_ Pani Hudson, bez urazy, ale wszyscy wiemy, jak pani zapłaciła za mieszkanie

 _JW:_ Mycroft, czy naprawdę muszę cokolwiek mówić?

 _JW:_ Więc

 _JW:_ Myślę, że wszyscy jesteśmy winni

 _GL:_ Ma trochę racji

 _GL:_ Jesteśmy chyba najmniej odpowiednią grupą dla rozwoju dziecka

 _GL:_ Właściwie to godne podziwu, że zdołałeś zgromadzić taką grupę pomyleńców, żeby pomogła ci wychowywać córkę

 _GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Komitet organizacyjny wesela Holmes-Thompson** _na:_ **Sześcioro Psychopatów i Dziecko**

 _MoH:_ Czyli mam przestać przynosić jej „Anatomię dla najmłodszych”???

 _MoH:_ Mogę poszukać czegoś o księżniczkach, pieskach czy czymś tam

 _JW:_ Oczywiście, że nie

 _JW:_ To jej nie szkodzi

 _JW:_ Nawet jeśli rozmawiamy  o trupach więcej niż zaleca Instytut Matki i Dziecka, to wszyscy macie pozytywny wpływ na życie Rosie

 _SH:_ Poza Mycroftem.

 _JW:_ Nawet Mycroft.

 _SH:_ Pozostaje nam się nie zgadzać.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**14 grudnia 2017**

 

_SH usunął JW z grupy_ **Sześcioro Psychopatów i Dziecko**

_SH:_ Muszę z Wami przedyskutować coś bardzo ważnego.

 _GL:_ I z tego powodu musiałeś wywalać Johna?

 _GL:_ Niefajnie

 _SH:_ NIE dodawaj go z powrotem.

 _SH:_ Mamy tylko chwilę zanim zauważy.

 _PaniH:_ Sherlocku, to bardzo niegrzeczne.

 _PaniH:_ Jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć, możesz to zrobić w obecności Johna.

 _PaniH:_ Jak go dodać z powrotem?

 _PaniH:_ Dlaczego Siri na mnie krzyczy kiedy o coś ją pytam?

 _SH:_ Wszyscy milczeć!

 _SH:_ Dobrze.

 _SH:_ Dziękuję.

 _SH:_ Zatem.

 _SH:_ Jakie prezenty ucieszą Johna?

 _GL:_...słucham?

 _SH:_ Idą Święta. Potrzebuję pomysłów.

 _GL:_ Czekaj

 _GL:_ Kupujesz mu prezent na Gwiazdkę?

 _GL:_ To pierwszy raz

 _GL:_ Czy John cię SZANTAŻUJE?

 _SH:_ Przezabawne.

 _SH:_ To nie jest pierwszy raz.

 _SH:_ Dawałem mu już prezenty.

 _GL:_ Wymień chociaż jeden.

 _SH:_ Powróciłem z martwych.

 _GL:_ Och ty zakochany w sobie dupku

 _MoH:_ Ale TY na pewno wiesz lepiej od nas co John chciałby dostać na Gwiazdkę???

 _MoH:_ Jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem, nie możesz tego wydedukować?

 _MH:_ Sherlock nie ma zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w kwestii dawania prezentów.

 _SH:_ Mycroft, ani o Twój wkład nie prosiłem, ani mi on nie pomaga.

 _MH:_ Jeśli chcesz, przekażę Ci historię jego przeglądarki.

 _GL:_ Mhm, bo to wcale nie będzie chore.

 _GL:_ Może kup mu butelkę whiskey? Bezpieczny wybór. No i nie znam człowieka, który tak bardzo potrzebowałby alkoholu jak współlokator Sherlocka Holmesa

 _PaniH:_ A może ładny sweter?

 _PaniH:_ Zawsze się śmiejesz z jego swetrów

 _SH:_ Nie kupię mu KOLEJNEGO swetra

 _SH:_ W jaki sposób ma to rozwiązać problem jego uzależnienia od swetrów?

 _SH:_ Następny pomysł.

 _SH:_ Molly?

 _MoH:_ Och

 _MoH:_ Szczerze mówiąc jestem beznadziejna w prezentach dla mężczyzn

 _MoH:_ Nigdy nie kupiłam nic udanego

 _MoH:_ Ja lubię dostawać książki

 _MoH:_ Nie żebyśmy rozmawiali o prezencie dla mnie!

 _MoH:_ Chodziło mi o prezent dla Johna

 _GL:_ Nadal nie rozumiem czemu nagle dajesz mu prezenty

 _GL:_ Moim zdaniem to do ciebie nie pasuje i wydaje się podejrzane

 _SH:_ John wspomniał, że chciałby zobaczyć pod choinką prezenty.

 _SH:_ Ze względu na Rosie.

 _SH:_ Jestem gotów się do tego przyczynić.

 _SH:_ A Wy wszyscy jesteście nieprawdopodobnie mało pomocni.

 _GL:_ Wszystko czego chcę na Święta, to żebyś zamiast mnie robił papierologię, którą wymuszają twoje działania

 _GL:_ Jeśli jesteś ciekaw

 _SH:_ Nie jestem.

 _GL:_ Uwaga, John pisze do mnie i pyta, co się stało z naszą konwersacją

 _GL:_ Mogę go dodać z powrotem?

 _GL:_ Powiem, że to musiał być jakiś błąd serwera

_GL dodał JW do grupy_ **Sześcioro Psychopatów i Dziecko**

_JW:_ Co tu się wydarzyło?

 _GL:_ Nie mam pojęcia!

 _GL:_ Odrobinę technologii i człowiek się gubi

 _MoH:_ Nawet nie zauważyłam, że zniknąłeś, ale o niczym tu nie gadaliśmy!

 _PaniH:_ Ups, to pewnie była moja wina John!

 _PaniH:_ Wiesz, jak mi ciężko porozumieć się z Siri!

 


	17. Chapter 17

**20 grudnia 2017**

 

 _JW:_ Dobra, dzieciaki

 _JW:_ Święta

 _JW:_ Jakie są wasze plany

 _JW:_ Kto chce spędzić Wigilię na Baker Street?

 _PaniH:_ Wiecie, że będę, chłopcy!

 _GL:_ Mnie pasuje

 _MoH:_ Chętnie wpadnę!

 _MoH:_ Rano pewnie będę piec ciasteczka, więc trochę przyniosę!

 _JW:_ Mycroft, a ty?

 _JW:_ Twoja mama też pyta o ciebie

 _JW:_ Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu koordynuję Gwiazdkę Holmesów

 _MH:_ Anthea się z Tobą skontaktuje i udzieli informacji na temat moich planów.

 _SH:_ Nawet nie udawaj, że masz inne zaproszenia, Mycroft.

 _MH:_ Braciszku, gdybyś tylko wiedział...

 _MH:_ Powiedzcie Mamusi, że zdążę na bożonarodzeniowy obiad na 14.

 _JW:_ Sam jej powiedz, to twoja mama

 _JW:_ Nieważne, już do mnie zadzwoniła

 _SH:_ Ja zdążę na bożonarodzeniowy obiad tylko jeśli zacznie się o 15 i ani minuty wcześniej.

 _SH:_ Najwyraźniej nasze harmonogramy są niemożliwe do pogodzenia.

 _SH:_ Jaka szkoda.

 _JW:_ Pewnego dnia zamorduję was obu

 _GL:_ Świetnie, że wszyscy już jesteśmy w świątecznym nastroju!

 _GL:_ Pada śnieg, pada śnieg i tak dalej.

 _SH:_ Boże Narodzenie to święto stworzone sztucznie tylko po to, żeby sprzedawać zabawki i paskudne swetry.

 _GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Sześcioro Psychopatów i Dziecko** _na:_ **Opowieść Wigilijna, w roli głównej Ebenezer Holmes**

 _SH:_ To pewnie jakieś odwołanie, które powinienem zrozumieć, a potem się obrazić?

 _GL:_ Trafiony zatopiony

 _GL:_ Ale myślałem, że w tym roku masz być miły na Święta

 _GL:_ Nawet kupiłeś Johnowi prezent!

 _JW:_ Nie kupił

 _JW:_ On nie kupuje prezentów

 _GL:_ A, jasne

 _GL:_ Pomyliłem go z kimś innym

 _JW:_ Pomyliłeś Sherlocka Holmesa z kimś innym?

 _JW:_ Ależ oczywiście

 _GL:_ haha

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**31 grudnia 2017**

 

 _JW:_ Jeżeli ktoś jest dziś wolny, to niech wpada do nas

 _JW:_ Zrobiłem za dużo ponczu

 _JW:_ Mamy zamiar wytrwać do północy, ale nie obiecujemy. Dziecko i tak dalej.

 _SH:_ Oraz fakt, że John jest właściwie starcem.

 _JW:_ Tak, jest jeszcze ta kwestia

 _MoH:_ Wpadnę z przyjemnością, moi znajomi urządzają imprezę, ale muszę się elegancko spóźnić!

 _MoH:_ Niedługo będę!

 _GL:_ Puszczam ludzi do domu o 21

 _GL:_ Zostawcie dla mnie trochę ponczu, dobra?

 _GL:_ Jedna szklanka styknie, rano wracam do pracy

 

**1 stycznia 2018**

 

 _GL:_ Johnie kurwa mać Watsonie

 _GL:_ Coś ty dodał do tego ponczu

 _JW:_ Rum

 _JW:_ Za dużo rumu

 _JW:_ Być może cały rum na świecie

 _GL:_ To akurat zgadłem

 _GL:_ Jezu

 _GL:_ Jeśli umrę, niech przejdzie do potomności, że ostatniej nocy mojego życia wygrałem z Sherlockiem Holmesem w kalambury

 _SH:_ Nie wygrałeś.

 _SH:_ Oszukiwałeś.

 _SH:_ I przestań do mnie pisać, sygnał wiadomości boli mnie w mózg.

 _MoH:_ Nie było oszustwa, to nie nasza wina, że nigdy nie słyszałeś o Pogromcach Duchów!

 _GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Opowieść Wigilijna, w roli głównej Ebenezer Holmes** _na:_ **Sherlock Holmes ssie w kalambury**

 _MoH:_ I radziłam Wam, żebyście wypili sporo wody przed położeniem się spać!

 _MoH:_ Ja czuję się dobrze!

 _MoH:_ Ktoś ma ochotę na brunch?

 _GL:_ Prawie się porzygałem, czytając słowo brunch

 _GL:_ Błagam, ani słowa więcej o brunchu

 _SH:_ Potrzebuję herbaty

 _SH:_ Pani Hudson, niech Pani przyniesie herbatę

 _JW:_ Pani Hudson nadal śpi na naszej kanapie.

 _JW:_ Nastawiłem wodę.

 _JW:_ Usiłuję wyjaśnić Rosie jak grać w króla ciszy

 _MoH:_ To ta gra, w której przegrywa osoba, która pierwsza wyda z siebie dźwięk?

 _JW:_ Tak

 _JW:_ Rosie jest w to bardzo kiepska

 _MH:_ Świętowaliśmy do późna, jak widzę?

 _SH:_ Bardzo wnikliwe spostrzeżenie, Mycroft.

 _SH:_ Jakim cudem to wydedukowałeś?

 _SH:_ A teraz – albo przynieś mi frytki, albo zamilcz.

*

 _JW:_ [Zdjęcie – PrzesyłkaOdMycrofta.jpg – 1.01.2018 13:19 pm]

 _JW:_ Za dużo, Mycroft.

 _JW:_ Ile ludzi według ciebie tu mieszka?

 _JW:_ Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę na rybę z frytkami, to właśnie w niej toniemy

 _JW:_ Ale zdecydowanie pomaga na kaca

 _MH:_ Wszystkiego dobrego w nowym roku.

 _SH:_ I nawzajem, bracie.

 _SH:_ A teraz spadaj.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**13 stycznia 2018**

 

 _JW:_ No dobra

 _JW:_ Kto z was dał mojej córce zabawkę, która wygrywa melodyjkę z tego filmu

 _JW:_ Wiem, że to było jedno z was. Zamierzam dowiedzieć się, które, a potem popełnić morderstwo.

 _GL:_ Nie ja.

 _GL:_ A przy okazji

 _GL:_ Ta wiadomość mogłaby dowodzić premedytacji, gdybyś kiedykolwiek zabił jedno z nas

 _GL:_ Zalecałbym nie wysyłać wiadomości na temat planowanych zbrodni

 _GL:_ Zwłaszcza do obecnego tu stróża prawa

 _GL:_ Chyba zalecałbym też nikogo nie zabijać

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Sherlock Holmes ssie w kalambury** _na:_ **To zupełnie zwyczajna konwersacja grupowa, nikt tu nigdy nie rozmawia o mordowaniu innych ludzi**

_PaniH:_ Sam wiesz, że nigdy jej nie daję elektronicznych zabawek.

 _PaniH:_ Te proste są najlepsze!

 _PaniH:_ I zawsze mam problem z zapasami baterii

 _MoH:_ O której zabawce mowa?

 _MoH:_ O tym słodkim niedźwiadku, który śpiewa?

 _MoH:_ Nie kupiłam go, ale jest cudny!

 _JW:_ Nie jest cudny

 _JW:_ To moje nemezis

 _JW:_ Próbowałem go zabrać, to płakała przez godzinę

 _JW:_ Ta melodyjka mi się ŚNI

 _SH:_ John trochę zwariował. Jeśli nie zauważyliście.

 _JW:_ No nie wszyscy możemy zniknąć w pałacu umysłu kiedy mały demon zaczyna śpiewać dziesiąty cholerny raz w ciągu godziny

 _SH:_ Wiesz, że go nie kupiłem. Ale żałuję

 _SH:_ To byłby fascynujący eksperyment

 _SH:_ Ile czasu minie między otrzymaniem głośnego, irytującego prezentu na Gwiazdkę a szaleństwem przeciętnego ojca?

 _GL:_ Jesteś pewien, że to od kogoś z nas?

 _JW:_ Jestem pewien

 _JW:_ Tylko od was dostała prezenty

 _JW:_ No, jeszcze od Harry (ciuchy o cztery rozmiary za duże) i od Mike'a Stamforda, który podesłał książeczkę o pszczołach. Książeczka jakimś cudem wylądowała w pokoju Sherlocka

 _SH:_ Można się z niej wiele nauczyć

 _SH:_ I jest napisana na bardzo wysokim poziomie, chociaż skierowana do dzieci

 _JW:_ Tak czy inaczej. wiem, że to jedno z was przyniosło to barachło do mojego domu

 _JW:_ Niech się przyzna i może nadal będziemy się przyjaźnić

 _JW:_ O ile będzie błagać o wybaczenie

 _JW:_ To coś znowu gra

 _JW:_ Lepiej się przyznaj, kimkolwiek jesteś

 _JW:_ Spędzam wiele czasu na miejscach zbrodni

 _JW:_ Z łatwością ukryję twoje ciało, a główny detektyw konsultant Metu nigdy mnie nie zdradzi, bo beze mnie będzie musiał sam robić sobie herbatę

 _SH:_ Coś w tym jest.

 _GL:_ Jeszcze raz: nie chcesz mieć na piśmie swoich gróźb

 _GL:_ Nie należy przypominać wszystkim przysłuchującym się siłom rządu, jak łatwo Sherlock mógłby zatrzeć ślady po popełnieniu przestępstwa, gdyby tylko chciał

 _GL:_ A skoro już mowa o przysłuchujących się siłach rządowych

 _GL:_ Wiecie, kto dziś dość wymownie milczy?

 _GL:_ I niczemu nie zaprzecza?

 _GL:_ Mycroft

 _JW:_ MYCROFT

 _JW:_ Dałeś Rosie tego potwora

 _JW:_ Odpowiedz Mycroft

 _JW:_ Odpowiedz albo powiem waszej mamie, że „Wicked” nie było tak naprawdę wyprzedane przez całe lato

 _MH:_ Nie musisz posuwać się do dziecinnych gróźb, John.

 _MH:_ Miś mógł się znaleźć między prezentami posłanymi Rosamund z mojego biura.

 _MH:_ Ale pewności mieć nie mogę.

 _MH:_ Wszystko było bardzo drogie.

 _JW:_ Wiesz, co jeszcze będzie bardzo drogie

 _JW:_ Wyciąganie głowy miśka z twojego odbytu

 _MH:_ Wybacz mi moją hojność.

 _MH:_ Jeśli chcesz, mogę rozkazać zniszczyć zabawkę.

 _MH:_ Chyba że to unieszczęśliwi Rosamund.

 _JW:_ Oczywiście, że to unieszczęśliwi Rosamund! Ma obsesję na punkcie tego niedźwiedzia. Zrujnowałeś mi życie, Mycrofcie Holmesie, i ZAPŁACISZ ZA TO!!!

 _MH:_ Co za emfaza.

 _MH:_ Spędzasz zbyt wiele czasu w towarzystwie mojego brata.

 _SH:_ Mam pomysł.

 _SH:_ Wypierzmy go.

 _SH:_ Powiem, że to wypadek, co będzie wiarygodne, bo nie mam pojęcia jak obsługiwać pralkę.

 _GL:_ Nie wiesz jak obsługiwać pralkę???

 _GL:_ Rany boskie

 _GL:_ Ty snobie

 _JW:_ Och, błagam, zrób to

 _JW:_ Nie zniosę ani chwili dłużej

 _MH:_ Cieszę się, że znaleźliście sposób na rozwiązanie tego straszliwego dylematu.

 _MH:_ Gratulacje z powodu pokonania dwuipółletniego dziecka.

 _MH:_ Zaiste, mój bracie, zasłużyłeś na swoją międzynarodową sławę.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**3 lutego 2018**

 

 _GL:_ Muszę zrobić parapetówkę w nowym mieszkaniu

 _GL:_ Przyszła sobota, powiedzmy, o 17, u mnie?

 _GL:_ Zapraszam wszystkich

 _GL:_ Będzie jakieś żarcie

 _JW:_ Brzmi nieźle, Greg, co mamy przynieść?

 _JW:_ Mówiąc „my”, mam na myśli: „Co mogę przynieść i wielkodusznie pozwolić Sherlockowi się podłączyć?”

 _GL:_ lol

 _GL:_ Piwo?

 _SH:_ Z tym John sobie na pewno poradzi.

 _MoH:_ Przyniosę deser! Mam nowy przepis na cytrynowe ciastka

 _GL:_ Super, Molly, tylko nie zapomnij tym razem o cukrze, dobra?

 _MoH:_ :(

 _MoH:_ Myślałam, że nie rozmawiamy więcej o tamtych ciasteczkach

 _GL:_ Wybacz

 _PaniH:_ Będę, Detektywie Inspektorze!

 _GL:_ Świetnie!

 _GL:_ A ty, Mycroft?

 _MH:_ Dziękuję za zaproszenie, Gregory.

 _MH:_ Anthea wróci do Ciebie celem ustalenia mojego grafiku.

 _GL:_ Aha, dobra

 _GL:_ Niech napisze SMS-a czy coś

 _GL:_ Rozważałem czy przygotować kurczaka z rożna

 _GL:_ Jak myślicie?

 _PaniH:_ Mam dobry przepis, który mogę Panu podesłać!

 _PaniH:_ Wyślę go, kiedy John wróci do domu i będzie mógł dodać załącznik

_Anthea dołączył(a) do konwersacji_ **To zupełnie zwyczajna konwersacja grupowa, nikt tu nigdy nie rozmawia o zamordowaniu innych ludzi**

_A:_ Pan Holmes weźmie udział w Państwa spotkaniu i zapewni catering z Balthazar.

 _A:_ Proszę kontaktować się bezpośrednio ze mną w razie pytań albo ograniczeń żywieniowych.

 _A:_ Miłego dnia.

_Anthea opuścił(a) konwersację_ **To zupełnie zwyczajna konwersacja grupowa, nikt tu nigdy nie rozmawia o zamordowaniu innych ludzi**

_GL:_ Ekhmmmmmm

 _GL:_ Wiedzieliście, że ludzie mogą tak po prostu dołączać do tej konwersacji?

 _JW:_ Nie, zdecydowanie nie mogą

 _SH:_ Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wszyscy zapomnimy, że to kiedykolwiek miało miejsce.

 _GL:_ Fajnie że zobaczyła nazwę grupy

 _GL:_ Bo ona wcale nie jest podejrzana

 


	21. Chapter 21

**6 lutego 2018**

 

 _SH:_ Molly ma dziś randkę

 _MoH:_ Co???

 _MoH:_ O czym ty mówisz!

 _MoH:_ Dlaczego

 _SH:_ Wyrzuciłaś mnie z kostnicy

 _MoH:_ Skończyła się moja zmiana! Trzeba było iść!

 _SH:_ Nigdy mnie nie wyrzucasz.

 _SH:_ I miałaś pomalowane rzęsy.

 _SH:_ To oczywiste.

 _JW:_ Super, Molly, kim jest ten szczęśliwiec?

 _GL:_ Poznałaś go na OkCupid?

 _GL:_ Chętnie dowiem się o jakimś sukcesie mającym tam swój początek

 _GL:_ Odkąd dodałem zdjęcie z Sherlockiem dostaję prawie wyłącznie pytania czy ON jest wolny

 _GL:_ Zwykle odsyłam laski do artykułu o Emmie Thompson

 _MoH:_ O rany

 _MoH:_ Czy naprawdę nie można mieć już tajemnic?

 _PaniH:_ Molly, skarbie, powinnaś wiedzieć, że przed Sherlockiem niczego nie ukryjesz!

 _SH:_ Jeśli chciałaś, żeby to była tajemnica, trzeba było nie zakładać stanika z push-upem.

 _MoH:_ SHERLOCK!

 _MoH:_ No naprawdę

 _MoH:_ Tak, dobrze

 _MoH:_ Idę na randkę

 _MoH:_ Trzecią z kolei, jeśli mam być dokładna

 _MoH:_ Jest księgowym. Bardzo miłym.

 _JW:_ Trzecia randka!

 _JW:_ Możesz przyprowadzić go na parapetówkę Grega

 _MoH:_ NIE

 _MoH:_ To znaczy

 _MoH:_ Chodzi o to

 _MoH:_ Chyba poczekam zanim go przedstawię

 _MoH:_ Rozumiecie

 _MoH:_ Możecie wydawać się trochę straszni

 _GL:_ Mówiąc „wy” masz na myśli Sherlocka

 _MoH:_ Trochę tak

 _SH:_ Dlatego, że jestem bardzo sławny?

 _JW:_ Raczej dlatego, że jesteś dupkiem

 _MoH:_ Nie, wcale nie o to chodzi

 _MoH:_ Tylko że

 _MoH:_ No dobrze, właściwie o to chodzi

 _MoH:_ Przepraszam

 _SH:_ Nie ma potrzeby przepraszać

 _SH:_ „Dupek” to jedno z milszych słów, jakimi mnie określano

 _GL:_ Tak, nie przepraszaj go, Molly

 _GL:_ Dobrze robisz

 _GL:_ Po co odstraszać chłopaka tak od razu

 _JW:_ Pełna zgoda

 _JW:_ Wszyscy jesteśmy trochę dziwni

 _JW:_ I wszyscy pamiętamy, jaki świetny był Sherlock w odstraszaniu moich partnerek

 _GL:_ No, to trochę co innego

 _JW:_ To znaczy?

 _GL:_ Nieważne.

 _JW:_ Eeee, okej

 _MoH:_ Może go zaproszę na kolejne spotkanie, okej?

 _MoH:_ Kiedy, no

 _MoH:_ Będziemy trochę bardziej zaangażowani

 _GL:_ Na przykład po ślubie

 


	22. Chapter 22

**10 lutego 2018**

 

 _GL:_ No dobrze, jest jedzenie. Nie ma za to nikogo z was

 _GL:_ Czy będę musiał sam zjeść catering, którym najadłaby się mała wieś?

 _MoH:_ Będę niedługo!

 _MoH:_ Jeszcze tylko pozbieram kawałki jednej pani i wsadzę je do chłodni.

 _MoH:_ Przepraszam, chyba nie powinnam była tego pisać

 _GL:_ Nie ma sprawy, nikt z nas nie może rzucić kamieniem

 _GL:_ Tak jakby

 _MH:_ Ja również się spóźnię.

 _MH:_ Niewielkie powstanie w Kambodży.

 _MH:_ Będę za około godzinę.

 _GL:_ Brzmi dobrze.

 _PaniH:_ Będę, kiedy chłopcy się zbiorą, ale chyba coś ich wstrzymuje!

 _JW:_ Sorry, stary, trochę się spóźnimy

 _GL:_ Nie ma sprawy, ostatecznie musisz ogarnąć Sherlocka i dziecko

 _SH:_ Być może zainteresuje Was, że to w gruncie rzeczy wina Johna.

 _JW:_ Nie, nie zainteresuje ich.

 _SH:_ Poszli z Rosie do parku.

 _SH:_ Spotkali tam pewną kobietę.

 _PaniH:_!!!!

 _MoH:_ Oooo, szczegóły!

 _SH:_ Samotna matka pod czterdziestkę.

 _SH:_ John stracił poczucie czasu.

 _JW:_ Nie słuchajcie go.

 _JW:_ Nie było go przy tym.

 _GL:_ Masz jej numer telefonu?

 _SH:_ Ma.

 _JW:_ Skąd do diabła wiesz

 _JW:_ Upewniłem się, że wkładam telefon do spodni DOKŁADNIE w to samo miejsce.

 _SH:_ To żenujące, że musisz pytać.

 _JW:_ W każdym razie niedługo będziemy na miejscu.

*

 _GL:_ Jeszcze raz dzięki za zeszły wieczór!

 _GL:_ Świetnie się bawiłem.

 _SH:_ Myślałem, że zgodziliśmy się, że nie będziemy o tym więcej mówić.

 _GL:_ O co ci chodzi?

 _GL:_ Podziękowałem za wieczór! To nie jest mówienie o niczym.

 _SH:_ Podziękowałeś tylko po to, żeby ostatecznie o tym mówić.

 _SH:_ Przewidywalny jak zawsze.

 _JW:_ Boli mnie, że muszę się z nim zgodzić, ale wiesz, że ma rację.

 _GL:_ Zraniłeś mnie, John

 _GL:_ Zraniłeś wręcz na wskroś.

 _GL:_ Wyraźnie się zgodziliśmy, że nie będziemy nigdy, przenigdy, rozmawiać o szaradach, a ty oto oskarżasz mnie, że rozmawiam o szaradach, podczas gdy ja tylko podziękowałem najlepszym przyjaciołom, że przyszli na moją parapetówkę

 _MoH:_ Greg, mówisz teraz o szaradach

 _GL:_ Ale tylko dlatego, że bronię się przed oskarżeniami jakobym mówił o szaradach!

 _PaniH:_ Och, proszę, przestańcie wymawiać słowo „szarady”. Bo zaraz Sherlock znowu zacznie.

 _SH:_ Ja zacznę?

 _SH:_ To nie ja rzuciłem w czyjąś głowę ołówkiem, bo nie rozumiałem wskazówek, jakie dostaję.

 _GL:_ Kategoria brzmiała CELEBRYCI

 _GL:_ Skąd mam niby wiedzieć kim jest Giacomo Puccini?????

 _SH:_ Jak mogłeś tego NIE WIEDZIEĆ?

 _JW:_ Możemy znowu nie zaczynać

 _GL:_ Dziewiętnastowieczni kompozytorzy nie są celebrytami, Sherlock

 _SH:_ Mam Ci przytoczyć definicję „kogoś sławnego”?

 _MoH:_ Już to zrobiłeś. A potem rozlałeś kubek herbaty nad głową Grega.

 _MH:_ Właśnie dlatego proponowałem, żebyśmy spisali traktat pokojowy.

 _PaniH:_ Ja nie rozumiem jednego – dlaczego w ogóle próbowaliśmy w to grać.

 _PaniH:_ Wszyscy wiemy, że Sherlock nienawidzi przegrywać, przecież nie zapomnieliśmy o incydencie z kalamburami.

 _JW:_ Nie pomaga pani.

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **To zupełnie zwyczajna konwersacja grupowa, nikt tu nigdy nie rozmawia o mordowaniu innych ludzi** _na:_ **Szarady: 1, Sherlock Holmes: 0**

_SH usunął GL z grupy_ **Szarady: 1, Sherlock Holmes: 0**

_JW dodał(a) GL do grupy_ **Szarady: 1, Sherlock Holmes: 0**

_GL:_ Dzięki John

 _JW:_ Bardzo proszę

 _JW:_ Czy teraz obaj możecie się zachowywać jak dorośli i przestać o tym gadać?

 _SH:_ Zgadzam się, o ile Greg też tak zrobi.

 _GL:_ Oczywiście.

 _JW:_ Dziękuję

 _GL:_...o ile Sherlock przyzna, że wygrałem.

_JW usunął GL z grupy_ **Szarady: 1, Sherlock Holmes: 0**

_MoH:_ Sam jest sobie winien

 


	23. Chapter 23

**21 lutego 2018**

 

 _JW:_ Mam wspaniałą wiadomość dla każdego, kto nie jest Sherlockiem.

 _JW:_ Przyłapałem go, jak czytał Rosie książeczkę na temat regionu Południowego Pacyfiku

 _JW_ : [video – [SherlockPengwiny.mov](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GnLDJAgrws) – 21.02.2018 11:31 am]

 _JW:_ Nie dziękujcie

 _GL:_ Ja cię kręcę

 _GL:_ Odbiło mu???

 _GL:_ PENGWINY???

 _GL:_ Stary, nie posłali cię do podstawówki???

 _MoH:_ Może w Eton nie uczą o zwierzętach?

 _PaniH:_ Nie mogę przestać się śmiać!

 _PaniH:_ Oglądam to po raz szósty i śmieszy mnie tylko bardziej!

 _PaniH:_ Chwileczkę, muszę podłączyć telefon do ładowarki zanim obejrzę kolejny raz.

 _SH:_ Nie rozumiem, czemu uważacie to za ciekawe.

 _GL:_ Chyba najbardziej zachwyca mnie końcówka, kiedy Rosie się z niego śmieje

 _MH:_ Ach.

 _MH:_ To może być moja wina.

 _MH:_ Był rok 1980.

 _MH:_ Sherlock czytał książkę o Antarktyce.

 _MH:_ Nie poprawiłem jego wymowy.

 _MH:_ Niemal o tym zapomniałem.

 _MH:_ Wybacz mi, bracie.

 _JW:_ No dobra, fakt, że go nie poprawiłeś, kiedy miał trzy lata może być zabawny, ale nie jest wymówką

 _JW:_ Od tego czasu minęło parę ładnych lat

 _SH:_ W jaki sposób poprawna wymowa słowa „pingwiny” miałaby mi pomóc doprowadzić do końca śledztwo?

 _SH:_ W żaden.

 _SH:_ Pewnie ją wykasowałem.

 _SH:_ Tak samo, jak całą tę rozmowę.

 _SH:_ KASUJĘ.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**4 marca 2018**

 

 _JW:_ nie śpisz?

 _SH:_ Oczywiście, że nie.

 _SH:_ Na temat reszty nie mogę się wypowiedzieć, ale jest druga w nocy, więc zakładam, że śpią.

 _JW:_ Rosie zasnęła bez problemu?

 _SH:_ Oczywiście.

 _SH:_ Nie bawisz się dobrze na imprezie Jacoba.

 _JW:_ tegonie powiedziałem

 _SH:_ Mówiłem Ci, że tak będzie.

 _SH:_ Nie lubisz głośnych klubów ani striptizerek. Nie lubisz też za bardzo Jacoba.

 _JW:_ no ale idzie sięna wieczor kawalerski jak zapraszaja,nie

 _SH:_ Nie mam pojęcia.

 _SH:_ Byłem zaproszony tylko na jeden.

 _SH:_ Nie mam podstaw do porównania, ale całkiem mi się podobało.

 _JW:_ aż domomentu w ktorym nas arsztowli

 _SH:_ Może Lestrade ma jakieś zdanie w kwestii wieczorów kawalerskich. Wygląda na kogoś, kto często jest zapraszany.

 _SH:_ Jaką masz opinię, Greg?

 _JW:_ ale tak naprawdę aresztowanie mi nie przeszkadzalo

 _JW:_ ostateczniety tam byles

 _SH:_ Tak, pamiętam.

 _SH:_ Przynajmniej we fragmentach.

 _JW:_ mysliszczasem ze gdyby taklientyka nie przyszla

 _SH:_ Co masz na myśli?

 _JW:_ niewiem

 _JW:_ to tylko

 _JW:_ tego

 _JW:_ ty. Chyba.

 _SH:_ Jesteś pijany.

 _JW:_ wydedukowales?

 _JW:_ bystryj ak zawsze hahahaha

 _JW:_ fatalniesie bawie

 _JW:_ jestem nato o wiele za stary

 _SH:_ Wróć szybko do domu.

 _SH:_ Jeśli chcesz.

 _JW:_ chcę

 _JW:_ dużo chce

 _JW:_ pewnie więcej niz tylko to

 _JW:_ dzownisz do mnie

 _JW:_ po co do mnie dzwonisz

 _JW:_ niemoge odebrac w klubie baranie

 _JW:_ poza tym wolisz smsowac

 _JW:_ powiedziales to strasznie dawno temu wiesz?

 _JW:_ pamietam

 _JW:_ pamiętam chyba wszystkoco kiedykolwie mi powiedziales

 _JW:_ gdziejestes

 _JW:_ sherlock?

 _SH:_ Tak?

 _JW:_ ohej

 _JW:_ chybapojde już ddomyu

 _JW:_ nie będziesz spal

 _SH:_ Oczywiście, że nie.

 _JW:_ todobrze

 _JW:_ do zobaczenia

*

 _GL:_ Obudziłem się do 56 nowych wiadomości.

 _GL:_ To jak, spędziliście miłą noc?

 _GL:_ ;)

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Szarady: 1, Sherlock Holmes: 0** _na_ **Wiadomości z minionej nocy**

_SH:_ John dwukrotnie zwymiotował i zasnął na kanapie.

 _MoH:_ LOL

 _MoH:_ Dzień dobry, panie Piłeś Pisz!

 _MoH:_ Jak się dzisiaj czujemy?

 _JW:_ Jezus Maria

 _JW:_ Pisałem do was wszystkich???

 _MH:_ Nie da się ukryć.

 _JW:_ Dlaczego nikt mi NIC nie powiedział???

 _PaniH:_ Niektórzy z nas spali!

 _JW:_ Mam nadzieję, że dałem wam wszystkim spać!

 _GL:_ Poza Sherlockiem

 _GL:_ Ale jestem pewien, że nie miał nic przeciwko.

 _JW:_ Co masz na myśli?

 _GL:_ Nic!

 _GL:_ Na kacu robisz się drażliwy, wiesz?

 


	25. Chapter 25

**11 marca 2018**

 

 _PaniH:_ Haloooo, czy ktoś jest w domu?

 _PaniH:_ Mam problem z moim laptopem

 _JW:_ Pracujemy nad śledztwem, przykro mi

 _PaniH:_ Żaden problem, skarbie

 _JW:_ Ale jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie, wolałbym być w domu

 _JW:_ Leje jak wściekłe, a Sherlock zachowuje się jak dupek

 _SH:_ Jakim cudem przesłuchiwanie świadka, dopóki podzieli się istotnymi informacjami, jest zachowywaniem się jak dupek?

 _JW:_ Nie mówiłem, że zachowujesz się jak dupek w stosunku do świadka

 _JW:_ Zachowujesz się jak dupek w stosunku DO MNIE

 _SH:_ Ja tylko zapytałem, czy zamierzasz pomóc w śledztwie, czy też ograniczysz swój udział do głupawych komentarzy na temat pogody.

 _JW:_ Tak, dokładnie to mam na myśli

 _GL:_ Dlaczego wy do siebie piszecie, stojąc tuż obok siebie?!

 _GL:_ No naprawdę

 _GL:_ Pani H., próbowała pani wyłączyć i włączyć laptopa?

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Wiadomości z minionej nocy** _na_ **Wsparcie Techniczne Baker Street**

_PaniH:_ Tak, Panie Detektywie Inspektorze, zrobiłam to, dziękuję

 _PaniH:_ Tak zazwyczaj postępuje John, ale tym razem chyba nie podziałało

 _GL:_ To ja nie mam więcej pomysłów

 _SH:_ Tak, John jest po prostu niezastąpiony w roli komputerowego eksperta

 _SH:_ Musi być Pani zupełnie bezradna bez jego niezrównanej umiejętności naciskania na guziki

 _SH:_ Może podeślę w jego zastępstwie minimalnie wytresowaną małpę?

 _JW:_ Dobra

 _JW:_ Pani Hudson, jadę do domu

 _JW:_ Do zobaczenia

 _SH:_ Jak to jedziesz do domu?

 _SH:_ Nie skończyliśmy śledztwa

 _GL:_ Stary, on pojechał jakiś kwadrans temu

 _SH:_ Ale wróci, prawda?

 _JW:_ Po pierwsze, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że też jestem w tej konwersacji?

 _JW:_ A po drugie, nie, nie wrócę

 _JW:_ Jadę do domu napić się herbaty i pomóc Pani H. z laptopem

 _SH:_ Dlaczego?

 _JW:_ Bo jesteś totalnym palantem!

 _JW:_ Jezu

 _PaniH:_ Ojej

 _PaniH:_ Nie cierpię, kiedy się kłócicie

 _JW:_ Nikt się nie kłóci, proszę się nie martwić

 _JW:_ Sherlock po prostu jest Sherlockiem, a ja mam tego dość na dzisiaj

 _MoH:_ Ups, trochę niezręcznie jest to wszystko nagle czytać!

 _GL:_ Molly, lepiej do tego nie wracać

 _MoH:_ Wszyscy się już pogodzili?

 _MoH:_ John?

 _MoH:_ Sherlock?

 _GL:_ Sherlock właśnie siedzi w śmietniku

 _GL:_ Wrzeszczy coś o wypełniaczu do paczek i nitroglicerynie

 _GL:_ Więc odezwie się trochę później.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pod obrazkami znajdują się mniej lub bardziej luźne tłumaczenia napisów na nich.

**12 marca 2018**

 

 _PaniH:_ Muszę Wam coś pokazać!

 _PaniH:_ Molly nauczyła mnie, jak używać Bitmoji!

 _GL:_ Ekscytujący niedzielny wieczór na Baker Street, jak widzę.

 _PaniH:_ Śmieje się Pan ze mnie?

_PaniH:_

_(Nienawidzę cię)_

_GL:_ O mój boże

 _GL:_ Zrobiła Pani Sherlocka?!

_PaniH:_

_(No raczej)_

_MoH:_ Uznała, że to śmieszne

 _GL:_ Hahahahahahha

 _GL:_ To jest śmieszne

 _GL:_ Nie wiem tylko co na ten temat sądzi Jego Wysokość

_PaniH:_

_(Upsik)_

_GL:_ Och, to jest wspaniałe

 _GL:_ Robię zrzuty ekranu

 _GL:_ Świetna robota, pani Hudson prosimy o więcej!

 _JW:_ Bardzo śmieszne

 _JW:_ Czy ktoś widział Sherlocka?

_PaniH:_

( _Hejka!)_

 _JW:_ haha

 _JW:_ Ale tego prawdziwego

 _GL:_ Nie, pytałeś Johna?

 _GL:_ Chwila

 _GL:_ JOHN TO TY

 _GL:_ I nie wiesz, gdzie on jest?!

 _MoH:_ Nadal się kłócicie?

 _JW:_ Nie

 _JW:_ Właściwie nie

 _JW:_ Wyszedł w pośpiechu i zapomniał telefonu

 _JW:_ Jeśli ktoś go zobaczy, niech mu powie

 _JW:_ No

 _JW:_ Po prostu dajcie mi znać

 _PaniH:_ John, myślę, że Sherlock powiedział

_PaniH:_

 

( _Odbzycz się stąd)_

 _MoH:_ Ooo ten jest naprawdę dobry

 _MoH:_ Spójrzcie na jego maleńkie skrzydełka!

 _MH:_ Okazuje się, że Sherlock przebywa obecnie w pubie Cat and Mutton na Broadway Market

 _GL:_ Cat&Mutton???

 _GL:_ To obok mojego mieszkania

 _MH:_ Cóż za interesujący zbieg okoliczności

 _GL:_ Monitorujesz go?

 _MH:_ Coś w tym stylu.

 _GL:_ Siedzenie w pubie do niego nie pasuje, prawda?

_PaniH:_

_(Nie)_

_MoH:_ To prawda, nieszczególnie

 _MoH:_ Ale może pasuje do jego bitmojowskiej wersji?

 _MoH:_ Ten gość wygląda na kogoś naprawdę fajnego!!!

 _GL:_ No cóż, chyba tam wpadnę i posiedzę z nim

 _GL:_ Powiem mu, że go szukasz, John

 _JW:_ Dzięki stary

_PaniH:_

_(Och, to ty...)_

_MoH:_ Ooo ten BARDZO pasuje...

 _MoH:_ Może przekonamy go, żeby sam zaczął używać tych obrazków?

 _GL:_ Właśnie mu je pokazałem

 _GL:_ Twierdzi, że podobieństwo jest uderzające i mu się podobają

 _GL:_ Ale chyba jest pijany

 _GL:_ Więc trudno powiedzieć

 _JW:_ Pije?

 _GL:_ To zwykle robią ludzie w pubach, prawda? Ostatecznie, John, to Ty jesteś ekspertem. SH

 _GL:_ Podkradł mi telefon.

 _GL:_ Oczywiście.

 _GL:_ Przestawił mi też tapetę na zdjęcie siebie samego i połowy mojej twarzy.

 _GL:_ Co jest całkiem miłe

 _MoH:_ Greg, powinieneś mieć hasło na telefonie.

 _GL:_ Ma. SH

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**15 marca 2018**

 

 _GL:_ Sherlock, odbierz telefon

 _GL:_ Mam dla ciebie śledztwo

 _GL:_ Naprawdę dobre

 _GL:_ John, do ciebie też dzwonię

 _GL:_ Skoro Jego Wysokość mnie ignoruje

 _GL:_ Gdzie wy jesteście???

 _PaniH:_ Jestem na zakupach, nie widziałam ich przez cały dzień

 _MoH:_ Zabrałam Rosie z Baker Street jakąś godzinę temu

 _MoH:_ Mamy dziewczyński wieczór!

 _MoH:_ Nie mówili, że gdzieś się wybierają

 _MoH:_ Naprawdę dobre to śledztwo?

 _GL:_ [Zdjęcie – MiejsceZbrodni1.jpg – 15.03.2018 18:39 pm]

 _PaniH:_ Rzeczywiście, dość niezwykłe

 _PaniH:_ Jak myślicie, skąd się wziął tam na górze?

 _GL:_ Nie mam pojęcia

 _GL:_ Dlatego chcę, żeby Sherlock na to spojrzał

 _GL:_ Zerknij na fotkę, Sherlock, to co najmniej 7!

 _MoH:_ Chyba długo krwawił

 _MoH:_ Przynajmniej tak się wydaje z tej perspektywy

 _GL:_ Zgadzam się

 _MoH:_ Musiał tam długo tkwić! Nikt nie zauważył?

 _GL:_ [Zdjęcie – MiejsceZbrodni2.jpg – 15.03.2018 18:44 pm]

 _MoH:_ To co, myślisz że wszedł przez okno?

 _GL:_ Co? Nie no, przez drzwi

 _GL:_ W tym stanie raczej nie wspiąłby się po ścianie budynku

 _MoH:_ Ale jest krew przy drzwiach? Wydaje mi się, że nie

 _PaniH:_ Dokładnie to samo pomyślałam

 _GL:_ [Zdjęcie – MiejsceZbrodni3.jpg – 15.03.2018 18:49 pm]

 _GL:_ Nie, wydaje mi się, że nie

 _GL:_ Dobra, sprawdzamy kamery

 _GL:_ A ja się zastanawiałem, czemu nikt nie zobaczył, jak wykrwawiający się człowiek łazi po budynku

 _GL:_ Ale okno? Serio?

 _PaniH:_ Jak to powiada Sherlock

 _PaniH:_ Po wyeliminowaniu niemożliwego i tak dalej

 _MH:_ Ośmielę się zasugerować sprawdzenie parteru po drugiej stronie budynku.

 _MH:_ To może dostarczyć dodatkowych informacji na temat prawdopodobieństwa wniosku, że przed śmiercią się wspinał

 _GL:_ [Zdjęcie – MiejsceZbrodni4.jpg – 15.03.2018 19:02 pm]

 _GL:_ To druga strona budynku, taka sama, jak ta, po której go znaleźliśmy

 _MoH:_ Czekaj

 _MoH:_ Nie jest taka sama

 _MoH:_ Czy to coś pod dachem to nie jest sprzęt do mycia okien?

 _PaniH:_ Oczywiście! Był czyścicielem okien!

 _PaniH:_ Powinniśmy byli wiedzieć!

 _GL:_ Naprawdę? Tak myślicie?

 _MH:_ To by wyjaśniało tę mało prawdopodobną wspinaczkę.

 _GL:_ Jezu

 _GL:_ Dobra

 _GL:_ Już dzwonimy do tej firmy

 _GL:_ Nowe wieści: dwóch pracowników nie oddało dziś samochodu do siedziby

 _GL:_ Poszukujemy teraz tego drugiego, pewnie jest mordercą

 _GL:_ Dzięki wszystkim za pomoc!

 _GL:_ Wyleję Sherlocka i zastąpię go tą konwersacją

 _MoH:_ Haha, to mu się nie spodoba

*

 _JW:_ Widzę, że dużo się tu dziś działo, szkoda, że to przegapiliśmy

 _SH:_ Tak, jako obywatel Londynu jestem spokojny, wiedząc, że wysoko postawiony detektyw, patolożka, państwowy urzędnik i wdowa po narkotykowym bossie mogą wspólnie rozwikłać prostą tajemnicę jednego morderstwa.

 _MoH:_ Oj, cicho bądź

 _GL:_ Właśnie, nie marudź, skoro zniknąłeś

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Wsparcie Techniczne Baker Street** _na:_ **Sherlock Holmes: Niekoniecznie JEDYNY Detektyw-Konsultant na Świecie**

_GL:_ A w ogóle to gdzie wy byliście? Dzwoniłem z dziesięć razy

 _SH:_ Obiad

 _JW:_ Klient

 _JW:_ To znaczy

 _JW:_ Poszliśmy na obiad z klientem

 _PaniH:_ Na obiad z klientem?

 _PaniH:_ Naprawdę?

 _JW:_ Tak, zdarza się nam

 _JW:_ Czasami

 _MH_ : Interesujące.

 _JW:_ Gratulacje dla wszystkich z powodu rozwiązanej sprawy!

 


	28. Chapter 28

**18 marca 2018**

 

 _JW:_ Czy ktoś mógłby jutro wieczorem popilnować Rosie?

 _GL:_ Ja pracuję

 _GL:_ Wiem, że Rosie nie przeszkadzają miejsca zbrodni, ale to niestety będzie nudna, papierkowa robota

 _GL:_ A co się dzieje?

 _JW:_ Niespodziewane plany

 _GL:_ Czyli randka

 _JW:_ Nie

 _JW:_ Nie, nie randka

 _GL:_ Taaak, zdecydowanie randka

 _PaniH:_ Będę na 75 urodzinach znajomej ze szkoły

 _PaniH:_ Zabrałabym ze sobą Rosie, ale zabawa może się wyrwać spod kontroli

 _JW:_ Dobra, więcej informacji mi nie trzeba, dzięki, pani H.

 _MH:_ Z przyjemnością spędziłbym wieczór z Rosamund, ale będę na innym kontynencie.

 _SH:_ Ciebie nikt nie pytał, Mycroft.

 _SH:_ John powinien był zaznaczyć, że szuka ludzi zdolnych do zadbania o dzieci, a niekoniecznie o państwa

 _MH:_ Zapewniam Cię, że jestem zdolny do utrzymania przy życiu innego człowieka.

 _MH:_ Ostatecznie z Tobą sobie radziłem jak do tej pory.

 _GL:_ Niby tak, ale przez pewien czas był martwy, więc nie wiem, czy należy go liczyć

 _MoH:_ Auć.

 _MoH:_ Zaplanowałam coś z przyjaciółmi, przepraszam, John :(

 _MoH:_ Ale mogłabym odwołać

 _JW:_ Nie, Molly, absolutnie nie odwołuj, coś wymyślę

 _GL:_ Ej, Sherlock, a dlaczego ty nie możesz zostać w domu z Rosie?

 _SH:_ Jestem zajęty.

 _GL:_ Jestem pewien, że twój eksperyment na rozciągliwość gumy do żucia czy coś tam może poczekać

 _GL:_ John ma randkę!

 _SH:_ Tak, wiem.

 _GL:_ Więc???

 _SH:_ Ze mną.

 _GL:_!

 _GL:_!!!

 _GL:_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _MoH:_ Co?!

 _MoH:_ Jak?!

 _MoH:_ Kiedy?!

 _MoH:_ Naprawdę???!!!

 _MoH:_ Sherlock, czemu nic nie powiedziałeś. kiedy wpadłeś spojrzeć na faceta którego utopiono i poćwiartowano?

 _SH:_ Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie członki w pokoju, uznałem, że to nieodpowiednia chwila.

 _GL:_ No dobra, a który z was wreszcie wyciągnął łeb z tyłka?

 _GL:_ Chciałbym uścisnąć mu prawicę

 _PaniH:_ Och chłopcy, tak się cieszę!

 _PaniH:_ A przy okazji, czy któryś z was mógłby wyjąć ubrania z suszarki? Mam swoje pranie do wysuszenia

 _PaniH:_ O ile nie jesteście czymś bardzo zajęci ;)

 _GL:_ O boże, to dlatego nie mogłem was złapać kilka dni temu?

 _GL:_ Miałem dla was śledztwo, a wy mnie ignorowaliście, bo się całowaliście?!

 _GL:_ Jezu

 _MH_ : [Załącznik – Dokładnie sprawdzone nianie.doc]

 _GL:_ ^^^Chyba w ten sposób Mycroft mówi, że popiera.

 _JW:_ Sherlock

 _JW:_ Nie tak mieliśmy to zrobić

 _JW:_ Jesteś niemożliwy

 _JW:_ Wszyscy się zamknijcie

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Sherlock Holmes: Niekoniecznie JEDYNY Detektyw-Konsultant na Świecie** _na:_ **Komitet organizacyjny wesela Holmes-Watson**

_JW zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Komitet organizacyjny wesela Holmes-Watson** _na:_ **Spierdalaj Lestrade**

_GL zmienił(a) nazwę grupy z:_ **Spierdalaj Lestrade** _na:_ **Komitet organizacyjny przyjęcia zaręczynowego Holmes-Watson. Chociaż tyle.**

 


End file.
